Evil Love
by mayhemb
Summary: When my OC's turn bad, the Fearsome Five will be both scared AND aroused.
1. Meeting Them

This is something I am working on, where my 4 OC's (Demeter Fern(Thorn), Aquamarine Wave(Tidlewave), Lucy Watt(Electricity), and Thalia Chuckles(Craze)) and another(Darcy) that I will make up were originally villans. And they are mad at the Fearsome Five for taking their name...Please be gentle with the review...Rated for later on Chapters...

* * *

It was late at night when Darkwing Duck and Launchpad were zooming across the streets on the Rat Catcher, they had just gotten a call that stated that there was a break in at the Power Plant. "Ya think it's Megavolt DW?" Launchpad asked Darkwing, who kept his eyes on the rode. "Of course it's Megavolt, who else would break into the City's Power Plant?" Darkwing asked his sidekick as they turned the corner and were able to see the power plant...Only to see that the Fearsome Five were just now getting inside. "Um, dad? Don't criminals **_get away_** from the scene of the crime and not _**back to it**_?" Gossalyn asked as she popped out from behind Launchpad, her father and Launchpad looked at her bewildered. "GOSSALYN! _**What are you doing here**_!" Darkwing asked his daughter, he was steaming mad right now.

"I'm here because I can finally see the new group of super villains that have been traveling cross-country just so they can come here!" Gossalyn chimed, the statment caused both Darkwing and Launchpad to look at her like she had grown a second head. "Oh come on dad! You have to know about the other Fearsome Five." Gossalyn stated, this time her dad's jaw dropped. "Other Fearsome Five?" Darkwing asked, he could barely handle one, let alone two! "Yeah! But they are so much cooler then they are, so what are you waiting for dad? COME ON!" Gossalyn yelled before she took off running into the Power Plant, her dad and Launchpad right behind her. As they entered into the large building they found the Fearsome Five hiding behind a large pile of crates. "**WHAT ARE YOU DASTARDLY FIENDS DOING HERE**!" Darkwing yelled as he pulled out his gas gun, his yelling caused a what sounded like 3 people to start running towards them, while 2 other pairs of feet ran in the opposite direction of where they were.

"Good going Darkwing Doof, you just ruined out cover!" Negaduck yelled at them, just as 2 shadows jumped onto the top of the large pile of crates. "TIMBER!" a voice yelled before the 2 figures kicked the pile of crates right underneath their feet, causing the crates to fall onto the Fearsome Five, Darkwing Duck, Launchpad, and Gossalyn. Another shadow sashayed over to the partially buried group, and the figure stepped into the light over them. It was...A woman water dog?...Nobody could believe it really, yet there she was!...Her entire being was made of water, yet it bended and swirled in a way that gave her a appealing figure, the silhouette of flowing hair, dark blue eyes, a small nose, full lips, a full length dress with a sweet-heart neck line, and the water trailed behind her slightly, she was a little shorter then the Liquidator. "So..._**Your**_ Darkwing Duck." one of the shadowed figures stated, it's smooth alto voice was oddly creepy. The other shadowy figure stepped back a bit.

"Who's talking! Show yourself!" Darkwing yelled, and so the figure nodded and out stepped another woman, yet she was a duck. She was a little under Negaduck and Darwking's height, had black feathers, dark grey eyes, a orange beak, dark red hair, a partially appealing figure, and she was wearing a black blouse, a dark red trench coat, dark blue jeans, and black combat boots. "Darcy's the name, killing hero's is my game." the female duck, Darcy, growled before pulling out a bazooka launcher from the trench coat and rested it on her shoulder. "Hey! Games are MY catagorie!" the other shadowy figure yelled, her medium range voice showed obvious irritation. The last shadowy figure cartwheeled over into the light, and once again it was a woman duck...Yet the atmosphere around her was both carefree and dangerous, and also VERY cheerful...Unlike the other duck.

This woman looked to be a bit shorter then Quackerjack, had spiraled pigtails, happy and slightly demented hazel eyes, a small orange beak with a hint of dark red lip stick, a appealing and strong looking body, and she was wearing a poofy dark pink t-shirt with bits of silk spewing out of here and there, black jeans, black ballet shoes, and she had a dark pink mask that covered her eyes and wrapped around her head tightly. "Shut it Craze (kreyz)! I'll turn this thing on you if you don't shut it!" Darcy yelled at the other duck, Craze, who glared at Darcy. "If you do, I'll tell Thorn!" Craze chimed before sitting on top of the box that trapped Darkwing Duck, making sure she hopped onto it so it squished him. "Are you feeling uncomfortable Darkwing Dick?" Craze asked as she stared down at Darkwing, who glared up at her. "What did you call me?" Darwking Duck yelled, the water dog grinned slightly.

"Don't tease the poor duck Craze, since I be that he doesn't have one." the water duck stated, her dark alto voice reminded everyone of someone who would sing jazz. "OH! TO TRUE TIDALWAVE! TO TRUE!" Craze laughed as she hopped off the crate, all the villains were laughing at Darkwing's suspense. "Sh-shut up!" Darkwing yelled in frustration, before everyone heard 2 pairs of feet slowly walking towards them. "All kneel before the powerful Thorn and electrifying Electricity!" Craze yelled before she got down on one knee and bowed her head, Tidalwave chuckled lightly at the sight. 2 new shadowy figures stepped into the light; one a female rat and the other...A female plant duck!

The rat had electric blue fur, with yellow lighting bolts running up her forearms, the bottom section of her knees, around her neck, around her wrists, and one streaming up her pink tail, she also had a pink nose, hazel eyes with specks of jade green, a little shorter then Megavolt, a very fitting figure, and she was wearing black combat boots, a leather knee-length skirt, finger-less black leather wrist length gloves, and a dark gold tight fitting t-shirt. Then the plant duck had dark green feathers, dark forest green eyes, pink hair with a single lavender streak through it, a **VERY** well fitting body, a little shorter then Bushroot, wooden feet, and she was wearing a dress with a sweet-heart neckline, made of lush leaves, that stopped right above her knees, a belt of different flowers around her waist, and what looked like vines around her neck, wrists, and ankles. The rat was holding a silver brief case. "Okay you 3, we need to get out of here before the cops show up...SO MOVE!" the plant duck yelled, the other 4 girls followed her order and ran out of the place.

"Electricity! Make sure the package gets to the slot!" the girl yelled, the rat girl, Electricity, stopped to turn around and nod her head before taking off down the hallway with her friends. The plant girl turned to the others, and with a swift wave of her hand vines sprouted from the ground. The vines pushed the boxes off of the Fearsome Five, and kept Darkwing and company held down. "Sorry about them, if I don't give them a command they do what they want." the girl stated as she helped Bushroot and Quackerjack up from the ground, Bushroot's knees were buckled once he was on his roots. "So...Who are you?" Negaduck asked as he walked over to the girl, minding to not step on the vines on the ground. "I am Thorn, the leader of the Fearsome Five." the plant girl, Thorn, stated, the Fearsome Five seemed slighty taken back by this.

"I-isn't there another Fearsome Five?" Megavolt asked, he didn't forget, but he wanted to divert all suspicion of them being the Fearsome Five off of them. "Yes there is, and when I find _them_ I will make sure they pay for taking the name that me and the girls have worked _**years**_ to make." Thorn growled before some of the vines squeezed a crate that it crumbled into bits of wood. All the Fearsome Five looked at each other nervously, yet Darkwing Duck grinned slightly. "Well Miss Thorn, meet...The Fearsome Five." Darkwing stated before nudging his head towards the Fearsome Five, who gasped at the comment. Thorn stood there for a moment, her eyes stared at the Fearsome Five before she glared at them. But before anyone could say anything else Police sirens were heard from outside. "Be lucky the police were able to save your skins." Thorn growled before running to where her team had run. Once she was gone out of sight they heard the police storming in behind them. "RUN FOR IT!" Negaduck yelled before he and the Fearsome Five ran in the direction Thorn ran, to find the back door to the building open...And no one outside, yet a note was left behind. Bushroot picked it up and everyone of them read the white piece of paper with lavender ink; "_We will meet again soon. - the REAL Fearsome Five_"


	2. Club Villain Part 1

The Fearsome Five high tailed away from the Power Plant after reading the note, and were now in their hideout inside the warehouse. "W-who were they?" Quackerjack asked through his pants, his clothes did NOT let any air in so he was burning up in his suit. "The Fearsome Five apparently." Megavolt stated as he looked down on the floor, for some reason he remembered them. "But WE are the Fearsome Five...Aren't we?" Bushroot asked timidly, the image of the crate being squeezed to pieces replayed through all but Negaduck's head. "YES WE ARE!" Negaduck yelled as he hopped onto the table, anger was threaded into his voice. "B-but they-" Bushroot started, yet he shut up once Negaduck glared at him. "They stole from the Power Plant and crushed a crate! Big Whoop!" Negaduck yelled furiously as he paced back and forth, muttering about "knobs".

"So what do we do, Lou?" Mr. Banana Brain asked after Quackerjack pulled him out for a moment, yet both shut up once Negaduck growled at them. "We are going to show them what happens when people mess with the Fearsome Five." Negaduck growled as he rubbed his hands together deviously, the other 4 members gave each other weary looks.

**Next Night**

The Fearsome Five were waiting outside of the toy factory, where they heard Craze was stealing from. "Okay, once she turns around we jump her got it?" Negaduck asked the other members, all said "got it"...And they got another "got it" from someone at the door. They all turned, startled, to see Craze leaning against the door casually while playing with a rubix cube in her hand. "GET HER!" Negaduck yelled, all but Quackerjack moved. Once the 4 were about 4 feet away from the door Craze threw the cube at them, the cube exploded mid-air and turned into what looked like a bubble. The bubble quickly enveloped the 4 men and stuck them to the wall while keeping them inside the bubble. "Why didn't you run?" Craze asked Quackerjack, who was still frozen in place. After a little while of silence between the 2 Quackerjack finally went over to the bubble and poked it with his finger...It didn't pop.

"Clear rubber cement?" Quackerjack asked Craze, who slowly nodded her head yes at him. Quackerjack couldn't help but grin. "FINALLY! Some one who uses toys for fun!" Quackerjack happily yelled, this caused Craze to giggle lightly. "_And I am glad that some one is cute._" Quackerjack thought...Or so he thought..."You think I'm cute?" Craze asked, she felt shocked, confused, and slightly aroused by that. "I said that out loud!" Quackerjack exclaimed, everyone slowly nodded their heads yes to answer them. Quackerjack's eyes dilated and his knees buckled at that information, never once in his life had he been so nervous...Except for that one time in Duckberg at this club but that was different!...

Quackerjack didn't notice Craze popping the bubble that held his comrades, until they yelled his name. "What!" Quackerjack asked in annoyance. "Craze just said that there is a villains club near here, you wanna go?" Megavolt asked as he jutted his thumb towards Craze, who was rocking back and forth on her heels. "Me and the girls will be singing there for a little while." Craze chimed in, and THAT instantly made up Quackerjack's mind. "Then lets go, Moe!" Mr. Banana Head chimed after he was taken out by Quackerjack, Craze giggled at the action before walking off down the street. The Fearsome Five were right behind her.

**OUTSIDE A NIGHT CLUB**

"Club Villain" was what the neon sign on a large black building said, the building was just outside Saint Canard's jurisdiction, so Darkwing Duck couldn't go here. The building's smooth outer exterior reflected everything like a mirror, it had large golden doors, a red carpet, 2 GIANT dog bouncers, and a velvet rope. "Sorry yous can'ts get in here." one of the burly bouncers said as he saw the group walk up, yet the other elbowed him once Craze was in front of the 2. "Ya nut, that's Miss Craze! Sorry Miss Craze, he's new here. These guys with you?" the other bouncer asked as he pointed at the Fearsome Five, when Craze nodded her head 2nd bouncer opened the velvet rope and Craze and the boys walked inside. Inside the place had red velvet carpet and walls, a large black stage with multiple instuments on it, black dinning booths and tables, mahogany chairs with red cushions on them...And the room was packed with every villain in Saint Canard...

"Come on!" Craze tugged them on and lead them to a empty booth that was right next to the stage's walkway, the others followed soundly. "Crazssssssse! You ssssssinging tonight!" Camille Chameleon asked as the group passed the table she was at, Craze grinned and nodded at her before continuing on her way. "Craze, baby! Tell Thorn g'luck will ya's?" Steelbeak asked her, Craze nodded her head before sitting down into the booth with the boys already into it. "I need to go and get ready for the show, so I'll see you guys later...And if anyone asks you came in with me, okay?" Craze asked the guys, who nodded their heads in understanding. Craze grinned in satisfaction before sashaying away from the booth, her hip swayed from side to side as she walked through the isle, making most boys look at her.

"What will you sirs be having?" the waiter asked, the waiter was a black Lab and had on the stationary uniform of the place with black slacks, black dance shoes, a white tux shirt, a black tie, and a dark red vest. "I'll have water please." Bushroot stated, the Liquidator nodded with him in agreement and ordered the same. "A cotton candy martini please!" Quackerjack exclaimed, the waiter jotted it down with little surprise. "A Bloody Mary." Negaduck stated in partial irritation, the waiter didn't flinch. "I don't suppose you have any batteries do you?" Megavolt asked with little hope, the waiter looked at him. "6 cell or from a car sir?" the waitor asked, Megavolt looked at him. "...From a car...You guys sell car batteries?" Megavolt asked, the waiter looked at him as if he had gone _more_ insane.

"We sell anything to guests of Craze, if she isn't happy. _**No one**_ is happy." the waiter stated before walking off somewhere, no one said anything...But all heads turned when the lights were darkened, and the stage was illuminated in a bright glow. Out stepped Craze, Thorn, Electricity, and Tidlewave, all dressed in a more...Appealing way... Tidlewave had somehow turned the water dress on her from a dark blue to a deep red, and her hair was in a peek-a-boo haircut. Electricity had on a black sheath dress that went to her knees, was strapless, had a sweet heart neckline, a pair of black leggings, dark gold heels, and her black hair was curled now, she had silver eye shadow, light pink lip gloss, and light pink lipstick. Thorn had on a dark green mermaid dress which still had a sweet heart neckline, but it was a tad bit more revealing, it reached the floor yet had a slit running up it that stopped mid-thigh, white leggings, and dark red Mary Jane Shoes she also had her hair in a peek-a-boo hairstyle, dark pink eye shadow, dark red lip stick, and clear lip gloss. Then Craze had on a dark pink sheath dress that had a sweet heart neckline, poofed straps, that reached her knees, had silver sequence, musty pink leggings, and white ballet shoes, she had her hair in cute ringlets, had dark purple eye shadow, dark pink lipstick, and clear lip gloss.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight, and I hope you enjoy your time at Club Villain." Tidlewave's smooth voice echoed throughout the place due to both the black microphone she was using and the natural effect that her voice had. Thorn moved to the piano, Lucy put a acoustic guitar on, and Thalia stepped behind the drums and bells. "Now get ready for a night of _passion_ and **romance**." Tidlewave stated, and that one sentence made the whole house applaud loudly, then..._It_ started.


	3. Club Villain Part 2

I do not own the songs used, or original Darkwing Duck characters. Songs; "Why don't you do right" by Jessica Rabbit and "When it was Me" by Paula DeAnda

* * *

"So, what shall we start off with tonight my dead sweet evil companions?" Tidlewave asked, her voice echoing and vibrating in a way that could have hypnotized a person. All the hands shot up into the air, yet Tidlewave turned around when Craze whispered something to her. "You sure?" Tidlewave asked Craze, who nodded her head yes. Tidlewave just shrugged before turning back to the audience. "Since we have a few new guests with us here tonight, we are going to be...Nice...And let one of them decide the song that starts us off. So what will it be boys?" Tidlewave asked as a spotlight engulfed the Fearsome Five's table, they looked at each other in both shock and confusion...All except Quackerjack who held his hand up. "How about a Jessica Rabbit piece? Hhmmmm?" Quackerjack asked, and Tidlewave grinned at him in response. "If anyone ever says you don't have taste my friend, they are dead wrong." Tidlewave stated as Lucy put a saxophone around her neck and Thalia had a base in her hand.

**Tidlewave Singing **(She is referred to Tidlewave while she is singing)

You had plenty of money in 1922. (Tidlewave snakes one of her legs around the microphone as her right hand holds the microphone gingerly in her hands)  
You let other women make a fool of you. (Her hips start to sway lightly as her leg untangles and she takes the wireless microphone in her hand)  
Why don't you do right, (Tidlewave starts to sashay onto the catwalk, all the boys seated around the cat walk (besides the Fearsome Five) pull up to the stage)  
like some other men do?

Get out of here, (Tidlewave points to the door and stops lightly)  
get me some money too.

You're sittin down and wonderin what it's all about. (She sits on the black railing that is on the staircase of the catwalk to lead a singer/person onto the main floor)  
If you ain't got no money, they will put you out.  
why don't you do right, (She pets a boy duck's head near her, he pants harshly as he watches her every move)  
like some other men do?

Get out of here, (She pushes the duck away, and he falls back but doesn't take his eyes off her.)  
get me some money too.

Now if you had prepared 20 years ago. (She walks onto the floor, when her eyes land on the Fearsome Five's table.)  
You wouldn't be a wanderin now from door to door.  
Why don't you do right,  
like some other men do?

Get out of here, (She reaches the Fearsome Five's table, and her hand trails around the Liquidator's (who is at one of the ends of the circular booth) neck)  
get me some money too.

Get out of here, (She slips into the Liquidator's lap, he freezes(meteorically) as she presses her chest to his)  
get me some money too. (She inches her face closer to the Liquidator's, he felt his lips quiver slightly)

Why don't you do right, like some other men do? (At the last note her lips were less then a millimeter away from him, she puts down the microphone, and puffs a hot puff of air onto his lips before sliding off of him and walking back up the stage.)

**End Singing**

The Liquidator was frozen in place well after Tidlewave had left him...Then he melted onto the floor. "Enjoy the song Licky?" Craze asked as she went over to the table, a wireless microphone in her hand that was turned off. "20 out of 15 therapists couldn't describe how I feel right now." the Liquidator stated as he pulled himself together, sighed, then rested his chin in his hands that were propped up on the table. "Are you going to sing next Craze?" Bushroot asked Craze as she leaned against the back edge of the other end of the booth that he was sitting on. "No, just back-up. Thorn's singing next." Craze stated before looking up at the stage, to see Electricity and Thorn talking with Tidlewave. "Or I could be wrong..." Craze mumbled when Electricity stepped up to the microphone, Thorn told Craze to sit down for right now. "Excuse me Bushroot." Craze said as Bushroot scooted down a bit so she could sit down, which she did.

"Please to meet and see you all. I hope you enjoy the song I'll be singing." Electricity stated as Thorn slipped into the other side of the room and stood in the middle of a few tables. Elecricity nodded to Tidlewave, who put a record onto the turn tables on the stage.

**Electricity Singing **(Parentheses either mean what Craze and Thorn are singing or what people are doing)

Ooh, no  
Yeah, yeah

She's got green eyes and she's 5'5" (Craze and Thorn start to clap with the song as Craze stands up and walks into the middle of a few tables)  
Long brown hair all down her back  
Cadillac truck  
So the hell what  
What's so special about that  
She used to model, she's done some acting  
So she weighs a buck 'o 5  
And I guess that she's alright if perfection is what you like

Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not (Craze and Thorn sing the chorus with Electricity, to the surprise of everyone)  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way

Tell me what makes her so much better than me ("so much better than me" Craze and Thorn sing apart from Electricity)  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me

And now you don't feel the same  
I remember you would shiver everytime I said your name  
You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes  
Now you don't care I'm alive  
How did we let the fire die

Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not (Craze, Electricity, and Thorn sing in perfect harmony)  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way

What makes her so much better than me ("so much better than me" Craze and Thorn sing apart from Electricity)  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me

That made you smile (me)  
That made you laugh (me)  
Me that made you happier than you have ever been, oh me  
That was your world (me)  
Your perfect girl  
Nothing about me has changed  
That's why I'm here wondering

What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me) (Quackerjack joins in on the clapping)  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me

What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me) (everyone joins in on the claps)  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me

When it was me  
When it was me  
When it was me

**End Singing**

Many of the female villains clapped appreciatively to the songs and after it, since they probably experienced heart break also. "You sing beautifully." Quackerjack sighed as Craze sat back in the seat next to Bushroot, Craze blushed slightly yet looked confused when she saw Electricity walking over to the table. "Thorn says that if you want to sing you better tell her know, cause we might have to leave in a bit." Electricity stated to Craze, who shot up and ran to Thorn after hearing the words come out of her mouth...Then Electricity saw the Fearsome Five... "...So..." Electricity stated as she stared at the Fearsome Five, who stared back. "...Are you positive or negatively charged?" Megavolt asked out of nowhere, yet Electricity seemed slightly irritated at that. "That is **NONE** of your business." Electricity stated before she stomped off towards the group of girls that were huddled together. "...What's her problem?" Negaduck asked as he jutted his thumb towards Electricity as his other hand swirled his drink. He and the other Fearsome Five members had gotten them during Electricity's song. Then Craze stepped to the microphone...And took a deep breath...Then...


	4. Property

I do not own the songs used, or original Darkwing Duck characters. Songs; "Edge of Glory" by Lady Gaga...

Note; I do not mean to make any jokes out of this, I take the idea of not getting AIDS or sexually transmitted diseases very seriously.

* * *

"I hope you all enjoyed the last few songs, now it's my turn to have some fun!" Craze happily cheered before nodding to Thorn, who was at the electronic piano at the moment. Thorn quickly drew her fingers across the black and white keys before grinning and playing a tune.

**Bold- Craze singing** _Italics-Electricity and Tidlewave as backup singers_ _**Bold and Italics-Craze, Electricity, and Tidlewave singing** _(Parentheses means what others are doing)

**There ain't no reason you and me should be alone **(people are nodding their heads to the beat)  
**Tonight, yeah, baby!** _Tonight, yeah, baby!_  
**And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight** _Tonight_  
**I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong **(Craze winks at Quackerjack, who blushes slightly. No one else notices the wink.)  
**Tonight, yeah, baby!** _Tonight, yeah, baby!_  
**Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight **(Craze does a back flip and the crowd gasps with admiration)

**It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous **(Electricity and Tidlewave bounce in place)

**I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you **(Craze points to the crowd, nobody but Quackerjack notices that she is pointing at him)  
**Where we can both fall far in love **(Craze twirls in place, soon followed by Tidlewave and Electricity grabbing wireless microphones and twirling in place together)

**_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth _**(Craze does a flip onto the catwalk and starts to bounce while waving to people)  
_**Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**_  
_**I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,**_  
_**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**_  
_**I'm on the edge with you. **_(at the end Craze backflips onto Quackerjack's lap)

**Another shot before we kiss the other side **(Craze kisses Quackerjack on the left side of his beak before hopping onto the table, hopping off quickly, and walking into the walk space)  
**Tonight, yeah, baby!** _Tonight, yeah, baby!_  
**I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight**  
_Alright! Alright!_  
**Put on your shades, 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames **(takes a waiter's sunglasses and puts them on before twirling back onto the catwalk)  
**Tonight, yeah, baby! _Tonight, yeah, baby!_**  
**It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight **(Craze jumps as she yells this, the crowd cheers, they are all excited)  
_Alright! Alright!_

**It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous **(Craze twirls while Tidlewave and Electricity giggle from behind her)  
**I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you**  
**Where we can both fall far in love**

**_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth _**(Craze, Electricity, and Tidlewave excitingly sing with enthusiasm)  
_**Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**_  
_**I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,**_  
_**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**_  
_**I'm on the edge with you.**_

**I'm on the edge with you**  
**I'm on the edge with you**  
_You, you, you..._

(Electricity straps on a Saxophone)  
_[Electricity's Solo saxophone ]_

_**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth **_(Tidlewave and Electricity step a few steps ahead of Craze)  
_**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**_  
_**I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,**_  
_**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**_  
**I'm on the edge with you** _with you, with you, with you, with you, with you _(The girls twirl in place before Craze slides , passes Tidlewave and Electricity, down onto her knees with the microphone positioned over her beak)

(end singing)

People erupted with applause at the happy and energetic song that was just preformed. Electricity, Tidlewave, and Craze went behind the dark red curtain on the stage while Thorn played a few soft and peaceful pieces of piano music while everyone listed to it. Quackerjack was still leaning on on the table with a dazed expression and a goofy grin on his face. "*sigh* Isn't life grand?" Quackerjack asked as he slung his arm over the Liquidator's shoulder. All the guys looked at him funny. (The order of the table from left opening is Bushroot, Megavolt, Negaduck, Quackerjack, then the Liquidator). 5 girl cats who had been eyeing them from the bar walked over. They were all the same except for a few features but mostly they had long tails, grey fur, black eyes, shoulder length black hair and were wearing white blouses, black cardigans, black mid-thigh mini skirts, and black boots. "Hi!" the leading cat girl chimed, her thick valley girl accent was even more irritating with her high-pitched voice, as she came to the table. The Fearsome Five said "hi" in return.

"We were, like, wondering if you guys would, like-" the girl was about to finish till somebody from behind her clunked her upside her head with a yo-yo. "WHO DID THAT!" the girl cat whizzed around, her claws ready. Yet she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw it was Craze standing behind her, spinning a yo-yo while looking at her in a murderous yet crazy way. Craze was now wearing a dark red t-shirt that had a V-neck, short sleeves, with pink sparkles on it, black distressed jeans, and her black ballet shoes. Her hair was let down right now, and she still had her make-up on. "You wouldn't be hitting on mine and the girl's boys now, would you Catnip?" Craze asked as she cocked her head to the side, her hair lightly swishing before her eyes.

"Th-these are you boys?" the leader girl, Catnip from what they could guess, squeaked. Craze nodded her head before grinning slightly. "Now, you don't want Electricity or Tidlewave...Or even Thorn to know that you were hitting on their men, now do you?" Craze asked again as she circled Catnip and leaned against the side of the booth the boys were sitting at, she was closest to Bushroot again. "N-no! N-no! W-we were just...Just uh...Being friendly, yeah! Being friendly is all!" Catnip stated while the rest of the girl coward behind her, Craze chuckled at the scene. "Being friendly you say? Oh, I can't believe you think I would fall for that Catnip." Craze stated before kicking Catnip in her stomach, making the girl double over for a moment before standing back up and glaring at Craze.

"Seems, like, you need to chill Craze." Catnip growled, her fangs showing now. "Chill? Oh how a nice word to use, eh? Tidlewave?" Craze asked to no one, but soon everyone noticed a new puddle of water forming at the girl cat's feet. "A very nice choice of words in my opinion." Tidlewave's voice stated from under their feet before she appeared in a swirl of water, she was her complete blue self with her "hair" falling down her back. "T-Tidlewave?" the cat girls screeched before running away, both Tidlewave and Craze chuckled at that. "Thanks Tide, those girls can be a handful sometimes." Craze stated as she gave a high-five to Tidlewave, who chuckled slightly. "If I get to make those pansy-fancy girls run with their tail between their legs and not a guys, I'll be glad to help." Tidlewave stated before sitting in the booth right beside the Fearsome Five's table.

" You always do what is fun Tidlewave, don't you ever think about doing what was right?" Craze asked seriously, Tidlewave and Craze looked at each other before bursting out laughing. "G-good one Craze! I actually thought you were serious!" Tidlewave stated as she leaned against the table for support, Craze whipped tears away from her eyes before grinning at Tidlewave. "Um...Craze...Would you please explain to me what you meant by us being your guy's?" Bushroot timidly asked, Craze smirked at him slightly before plopping into the same booth as Tidlewave. "What I meant is, you our property. And no other girls may flirt with you." Craze stated before propping her feet up onto the table and placing her hands behind her head. Negaduck glared at her and growled. "_**Your property**_! **_We_ are _no one's_ property**!" Negaduck yelled before being hit upside the head by Tidlewave, her watery hand had turned into a block of dry ice to hit him.

"Shut up and be grateful, if you aren't taken in this club a girl might take you." Tidlewave stated before pointing to a ugly white scaled lizard who was about Bushroot's height, her skin was peeling, her eyes were cross-eyed, lipstick smeared onto her face, her light blue hair was messed up, black clunky platform heels, a black tank top, and a grey miniskirt barely hung onto her. "That would be Brenda, if you aren't taken you are taken by her. No matter what, and in the bathroom...Did I mention that she is a prostitute so there is a 80 percent chance you will get AIDS or something worse?" Tidlewave stated as they watched Brenda take in a struggling doberman into the janitor's closet, you could hear his whimpers from 10 feet away. "I actually like being taken." Bushroot confessed as he turned to Tidlewave and Craze, who grinned at him. "You should keep your eyes on _your own_ girl Bushy." Craze teasingly said before turning his head towards Thorn, who was just now getting up from the piano and walking behind the curtain.

"I-I get Thorn?" Bushroot asked as he pointed on of his leafy hands towards the curtains, both Craze and Tidlewave nodded their heads. "Yep! Then Sparky gets Electricity, I get Quacky-Jacky, Tidlewave gets Licky, and Negsy gets Darcy!" Craze happily chimed as she watched the boy's expressions turn to ones of embarrassment and confusion. "You...Already had this plan out..._Didn't you_?" Tidlewave asked Craze, who giggled a yes in reply. "Well, then you get to explain to Electricity, Darcy, and Thorn about their so called property then." Tidlewave stated before slipping out of the booth as soon as she saw a tired looking Electricity stumble towards them. Electricity had her hair down, no make-up on, and was now wearing a black tank-top, a yellow cardigan, a belt with pockets and other things on it, black go-go boots, and her hair was down again.

"Get me 2 car batteries will ya?" Electricity asked the waiter as he came towards him, he nodded his head before zooming into the kitchen just as Electricity fell into the booth with a *thump*. "Soo...Do you know about the whole, he, property deal in the club Electricity?" Craze asked the tired rat, who nodded her head which was on the table right now. "Well...I sorta...Kinda...Told the Cat Clan that these guys were our guys...And Megavolt is your property..." Craze whispered, but Electricity's head shot up quickly once the words left her mouth. "You did **WHAT**!" Electricity asked through clenched teeth as sparks of electricity flew from her fur and her hair started to frizz up. "N-now hear me out Electricity! I-I mean you aren't the only one paired up! Thorn, Darcy, Tidlewave, and even me are taking one of them!" Craze quickly stated as she inched as far away from Electricity as she could in the booth, which wasn't very far. "I will destroy you...Later." Electricity stated before head head dropped onto the table again, Craze let out a sigh of relief.

"Um...We will just be...Going then..." Bushroot stated as he and the (boy) Fearsome Five stood up, all but Negaduck patted Craze on her shoulder before walking away. After 5 minutes outside on the dark alleys they were already followed. "Wait!" Electricity yelled as she sprang up and ran to Bushroot, catching his shoulder lightly before he slowly turned around. "Y-yes?" Bushroot squeeked before Electricity handed him a beautiful bouquet of fresh orange lilies, purple Campanulas (bell flowers) red tulips, and baby's breath. "Um..." Bushroot awkwardly blushed and his mind was blank as he took the flowers in his hand. "I didn't make or personally give them to you, their from Thorn. I hope you know what those flowers mean." Electricity stated before turning and started to walk away, till Bushroot stopped her.

"What?" Electricity asked, annoyance was clearly evident in her voice. "Please, take these to her for me." Bushroot whispered before a small sprig of thornless, lavender/violet roses. They sprang into his leafy hands, which he heald out for Electricity to take. "Please." Bushroot pleaded, Electricity looked into his eyes and her eyes softened slightly. "I will." Electricity stated softly as she took the roses in her hands and smiled. "I know what these mean, please take care of her." Electricity whispered to Bushroot, only so loud so only they could hear. Bushroot felt the sap in his cheeks heat up slightly as he watched Electricity walk away. "WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!" Negaduck yelled in both confusion and anger at Bushroot, who gulped. Everone knew that 4 out of the 5 of their Fearsome Five were getting beatings, and here is a hint; Negaduck isn't one of them...

* * *

Flower Translations (simple ones atleast):

Orange Lilies- Desire, passion

Purple Capanulas (or just Bellflowers in general)- "Thinking of you"

Red Tulips- Declaration of Love

Baby's Breath- Innocence, pure of heart

Lavender/Violet Roses- Love at first sight

Thornless Roses- Love at first sight


	5. Pairing Up

**Next Night **

The Liquidator, Bushroot, Quackerjack, and Megavolt were sulking around the dark streets of Saint Canard. The night before they had all gotten a good bruising, or electrocution in both Megavolt and the Liquidator's case. "My arms are going to be sore for a whole month!" Bushroot complained as his arms swung limply at his sides, the rest of the group mumbled in agreement. "You boys sure look depressed." a all-to-familiar voice stated from the shadows. "Electricity?" Megavolt asked in disbelief, yet it turned to surprise once he saw Electricity step out into the light of a street lamp. She was wearing a black leather mid-thigh skirt, black go-go boots, the belt she had worn the night before, a yellow tank top, and a light blue cardigan that reached 3 quarters of her arms. "The one and only." Electricity stated as she leaned against the lamp, she grinned at their shocked expressions. "Wh-what are you doing here?" Quackerjack asked in surprise, Electricity giggled slightly."Out for a midnight run, and you?" Electricity asked before her eyes swept over the boys, her gaze became one of worry.

"Geez, what happened to you guys?" Electricity asked before the Fearsome Four could respond, Bushroot sighed slightly at the question. "Negaduck beat the living cells out of us due to communicating with the enemy in a positive manner." Bushroot stated as he recapped Negaduck's words, Electricity frowned at that before looking down at the ground slightly. "Geez...Thorn never treated us that way before.." Electricity mumbled, but due to the silence it was loud and clear. "How does she treat you then?" Quackerjack asked as he switched his weight onto his right foot, his left hurt from the beating. "She is...Like a mom to us...She...Gave us hope when there was no hope left...She...Is the glue that holds our family together." Electricity confessed and smiled at the end, not a evil or demented smile...But a loving smile...

"Must be nice with that kind of a leader...Wish we could experience that..." Megavolt grumbled, the Fearsome Four sighed before Electricity grinned happily. "Well why don't you?" Electricity asked suddenly, all four looked at her bewilderment. "WHAT!" the four chorused together, a giggle was heard from the shadows before Craze walked out of the shadow that Electricity had just stepped out of. Craze was wearing her mask, a dark pink knee length skirt, black leggings, dark purple ballet shoes, and the shirt that had silk here and there. "Sure, I bet Thorn won't mind for a few new members for one night only." Craze stated as she drapped an arm over Electricity's shoulder, a dark blue stream slid down the side of the building that was creating the shadow and Tidlewave formed.

"I don't see why she would object." Tidlewave conformed as she leaned against the side of the building, her eyes turned to glares as another pair of feet steeped towards them. "We would be delighted to." Negaduck growled from behind the Fearsome Four, who jumped in surprise at his voice. Darcy slowly walked out of the shadows and leaned next to Tidlewave. "Well we need to wait for Thorn then, she has the instructions." Darcy stated as she glared at the Five, nobody moved...

UNTIL A GIANT TULIP POPPED OUT FROM THE GROUND!

The male Fearsome Five fell on their butts due to the shaking of the earth, yet the girls stood completly still and even yawned. One of the petles on the dark red tulip opened to reveal Thorn carrying 5 manilla folder. Once she stepped out of the tulip the tulip shrunk into the ground as she turned to find the male Fearsome Five with them. Thorn blinked before turning to her team who nodded their heads in approval, Thorn nodded her head back to them before giving a kind smile to the male Fearsome Five. "I am glad your joining us for tonight, the more people we have for this mission the better." Thorn stated as she pointed to the manilla folders in her hands, everyone watched as she opened the folder.

"Apparently a museum has a few new collections to the ancient jewlery section, due to your ability to be undetectable, Tidlewave and the Liquidator get that." Thorn stated as she handed a plastic manilla folder full of paper in water proof plastic to Tidlewave, who took it carefully and waited. "The power plant has just got a new power source after we stole the other one 2 days ago, because we need some electric know-how, Electricity, you and Megavolt get this mission." Thorn stated as she gave Electricity a manilla folder, Electricity nodded her head before casting a glance at Megavolt, who glanced at her also.

"The local ammunition shop has a new stock of fresh military guns, Darcy and Negaduck will get this due to their knowledge of weapons." Thorn stated again as she gave Darcy another manilla folder, both Darcy and Negaduck glared at each other. "Craze and Quackerjack, due to your obvious love of toys I decided to let you both stop by a toy factory a little while away from here to...Scout out the new machinary and see what parts you can collect." Thorn told as she threw a bound manilla folder to Craze, who then linked arms with Quackerjack and both grinned happily with each other. "Then finally me and Bushroot are going to a science lab, turns out they have new plant plasma that is suppost to be top of the line." Thorn stated as she tucked the last manilla folder under her arm, her and Bushroot smiled at each other at the thought of what the new plasma can do.

"You all have your missions, new move it. We don't want any...Interuptions from a supposed terror that flaps in the night." Thorn said before taking Bushroot's hand in hers and the 2 were vanished when the large tulip consumed them and dissapeared into the ground. Tidlewave motioned for the Liquidator to follow her as she slid into a sewage pipe, he followed with little to no hesitation. Quackerjack and Craze were already going on Craze's dark red Honda CS 12 and were already down the streat. Negaduck and Darcy flew down the street in Darcy's black Honda CS 12. Electricity and Megvolt all the while were gliding on telephone wires...Yep. It was going to be a long day for the masced mallard.

* * *

Author's Note: Comment and tell me what you think so far!


	6. Gems

Tidlewave ane the Liquidator were carefully swishing through the sewers currents, they flowed with the current as to not make any noise. "Are you 100 percent satisfied that we are going in the right direction? If not, ask the Liquidator for all your sewer needs!" the Liquidator whispered in his adverticing voice, Tidlewave smirked a bit at his antics but he didn't see. "I know my ways around to, I memerised the whole Saint Canard water works last night for a mission like this." Tidlewave whispered back, she noticed how surprised the Liquidator was to hear that. "What? Don't you guys get information about a mission before it happens?" Tidlewave asked, in a slightly louder voice since they were now passing one of the waterfalls in the sewer.

"When it comes to Negaduck he gets what he wants, when he wants. No matter how little of information he supplies us." the Liquidator stated in his regular volume of voice, yet he quieted down since they were just now past the water fall. "Sounds like he is a bad leader." Tidlewave stated before stopping suddenly, the Liquidator looked at her a bit confused. "Some one is following us." Tidlewave whispered to him, then she motioned for him to be silent. They waited less then 1 second before they heard footsteps from behind them. Tidlewave looked at the Liquidator before she dissolved into the water, motioning for the Liquidator to stay there.

The Liquidator understood, they were going to see if they could drag the person out. The Liquidator pressed his watery hands to the wall of the sewer and pretened to try to find a hidden switch or something. "He should be around here some where." a voice that the Liquidator knew to well spoke, the Liquidator made the water push the person into the bare light of the sewer due to a sewer opening in the street above them. "Ladies and Gentlemen welcome a pest to all evil, the self proclaimed protector of the sea, Neptuna!" The Liquidator stated as Neptuna prepared to fight. "What do you mean self proclaimed, I _**AM**_ the protector of the sea!" Neptune hotly stated before diving into the Liquidator's liquid body, he was praying that Tidlewave would jump in to help him fight.

The water bubbled slightly, easily catching Neptuna's attention after she spun the Liquidator into the wall, he was dizzy for now but could still see perfectly. Tidlewave emerged from the water and stared at Neptuna, who was in a state of shock. "I-I thought Darkwing was just kidding about you girls coming here." Neptuna whispered, Tidlewave chuckled at her fear. "Well, whos kidding now?" Tidlewave asked before she took Neptuna in her arms, Neptuna tried to enter Tidlewave's body.

"That won't work sweetie." Tidlewave stated before throwing Neptuna in the air, she landed in the sewer water. "Let's go." Tidlewave stated as she grabbed the Liquidator's hand and slid out of the sewers due to the sewer opening. Tidlewave glanced behind and the Liquidator heard water moving louder in the sewers. "Come on." Tidlewave whispered to him before they walked into the museum, which was only a few building away from the sewer opening. "Viewers wish to know, what happened to the water down there?" the Liquidator questioned, Tidlewave smiled at him kindly. "I manipulated the water around her to keep her under water until we were a few feet away, then I moved the water to make it look like we had kept on going down the sewer." Tidlewave stated before slipping under the door, the Liquidator followed her.

They glided through the museum, easily passing the security cameras and the lasers due to their watery figures being almost invisible in the night and they slid under the lasers. They easily reached the jewlery section, Tidlewave pulled out a sheet that was in the manilla folder then looked at the jewels. "Okay, we need the Ruby of Lust, Obsidian of Fear, and the Emerald of Jealousy." Tidlewave stated as the Liquidator slipped into the cases and retrieved said jewels. "100 percent customer satisfaction is very important, don't you agree?" the Liquidator asked as he snatched a bag from behind the lost and found section and carefully placing the jewels inside said bag. "Then let's go." Tidlewave stated before jumping out a nearby window, only to slip down a tree that was by it.

The Liquidator followed her actions and soon found himself in front of the museum, Tidlewave was already halfway down the street when he was completely off the tree. He quickly rushed over to her side to see that she was looking through the manila folder. "Viewers would like to know why these gems are SO important." the Liquidator chimed in his television advertisement voice, Tidlewave secretly smiled cutely at his unique type of performance. "These jewels apparently are suppose to have mystical powers that apparently have something to do with the way they are named. Yet the person HAS to sleep with the gem in their grasp for it to work, it doesn't last long though, only a few hours or so. Like the Ruby of Lust, for instance, makes a person lust over the person that is near them is they fall asleep with the gem in their grasp. This gems lasts the longest of the 3 while the Obsidian of Fear, which causes nightmares, lasts the shortest. Then with the Emerald of Jealousy you **_must_** have a picture of the person you want them to be jealous with along with the gem in their hold." Tidlewave stated as the 2 rounded the corner and ended up where they originally were with everyone else.

"VIP guests wish to know, now what?" the Liquidator asked as he saw Tidlewave sitting against the wall with her legs to pointing to the right. "Now, we wait." Tidlewave stated before patting the spot next to her, indicating for the Liquidator to sit beside her. "Viewers wouldn't mind that change of pace." the Liquidator whispered before sitting down beside her, the bag to his left and Tidlewave to his right. In that spot they wouldn't be seen by anyone, unless they got _**to**_ close.

* * *

REVIEW AND COMMENT! In the next chapter we see how well Electricity and Megavolt's crime went, so enjoy! :D


	7. Sparks

WITH ELECTRICITY AND MEGAVOLT

Electricity jumped off the telephone wires a few seconds before Megavolt did, causing the wire to vibrate and him to slip and miss the landing. There he was, Megavolt, hanging onto the edge of the large power plant's roof, with Electricity out of his way of sight. "Help!" Megavolt squeaked before he suddenly felt a hand grasp his own and pull him up, his eyes locked with Electricity's hazel with green eyes. '_Beautiful._' Megavolt thought after he was pulled up onto the roof completly, Electricity let him catch his breath before continuing with walking through to the power box beside the door. "What are you doing?" Megavolt whispered to Electricity once he was near her, he saw her jump due to having not expecting him to talk to her probably.

"Turning off the power in the power plant, why?" Electricity asked before going back to the box and rewiring the wires, Megavolt watched tentivly as she worked. "Well, why are you turning off the power?" Megavolt asked as he continued to watch Electricity work, never in his life had he seen such knowledge of electricity. "That way they won't have any way of calling the police on us again like they did a few nights ago." Electricity stated before flipping a switched and Megavolt heard all the light go out from uunder them, he looked and saw only this block was out, all the rest were still lit. "This way they will only think that it was a simple power outage. Now come on." Electricity stated before running down the staircase inside the door, Megavolt once again raced to keep up with her.

Once Megavolt came down from the staircase sweating bullets he found that only Electricity was there in the main generating room. '_Odd._' Megavolt thought as he looked around, Electricity caught his face in the dark room only due to the moonlight shining in on them through the rooms single oak window. "They already left apparently, the next shift is suppose to get here in 15 minutes though. So we need to be quick. You stand guard while I get the generator." Electricity stated as she jutted her thumb over her shoulder to the generator in the corner of the room, once Megavolt nodded his head Electricity faintly smiled at him before running towards the generator.

Megavolt couldn't take his eyes off her long, luscious, legs that were in the flirty leather skirt. Megavolt mentally slapped himself once his thoughts started to get more perverted. '_NO! You need to stay focus for the mission._' Megavolt thought as he suddenly swished around to stare at the window and the door that he had same out from, the only 2 entrances to the room. Every second or so though Megavolt caught himself staring at Electricity's form, which could be seen only when the electricity sparked from the generator. Yet he found that he was staring at her outline more then her in a way.

***BOOM!*** Megavolt and Electricity jumped when they heard this sound and turned to find Gizmo Duck in a big whole right next to the window. "WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE JUST TAKEN THE FUCKING WINDOW YOU HEROIC BASTARD?" Electricity screamed at Gizmo Duck, both he and Megavolt flinched at her voice and word choice. "That doesn't matter, what matters is though. Is that you should be at young lady! And not out with a dastardly villain like Megavolt!" Gizmo Duck chimed, Electricity leaned towards Megavolt. "Is he always like this?" Electricity whispered to Megavolt, who nodded his head yes, to which Electricity grinned slightly. "I'm sorry mister, I promise to be good." Electricity stated, Megavolt could feel the ends of his lips curl into a devious smirk.

"But I have 2 things to tell you." Electricity stated again as she started to walk to Gizmo Duck's side, once she got there he looked down. "And what may that be?" Gizmo Duck as he leaned over a bit, when he did though Electricity put her left hand on his neck and the right on his chest. "One, I am a woman. NOT a lady." Electricity stated as her left hand shocked Gizmo Duck, he gasped at the power and pain he was in. "Two, I am a dastardly villain. Megavolt is with me." Electricity stated before her right hand sent a wave of electricity through Gizmo Duck's circuits, causing him to collapse in a heap. Megavolt watched in admiration and love as he watched Electricity throw Gizmo Duck out the window, sparks of light blue electricity tinged her fur lightly to give it a beautiful glow and appearance while in the moon light her entire being shined.

After that Electricity turned to Megavolt, a smirk on her face that could have melted Megavolt. "Come on, the generator is already to go. All we need to do is get it out of here." Electricity stated before carefully walking towards the generator, Megavolt right behind her in case she needed help carrying the generator. "Here it is." Electricity said as she pointed to a small, cylindrical, piece of metal that was the size of a large thermos. "That's the generator?" Megavolt asked in surprise as Electricity wrapped the generator in a coat that was on a chair in the room. "Yep, they figured that we wouldn't be able to tell what it was due to the difference in size." Electricity stated before standing up, the generator tucked under her arms. "So, you ready to go?" Electricity asked as she walked to the door, her hand held out for Megavolt to reach out and take. Slowly Megavolt took her hand in his, momentarily wishing he wasn't always wearing gloves, and the 2 ran to the roof only to run onto the telephone wires.

* * *

10 MINUTES LATER

Megavolt and Electricity jumped off at the same time, still holding hands, onto the ground. They turned to see the Liquidator and Tidlewave already in the alley. "Have fun you 2?" Tidlewave asked as she pointed out that they were holding hands. Having FINALLY realised this the 2 pulled apart, both with obvious blushes on their faces. "So, did you guys get ambushed to?" Electricity asked, Tidlewave nodded as she leaned against the Liquidator's shoulder. They could easily see Tidlewave's eyes start to drop, but Megavolt and Electricity also saw the Liquidator's cheeks boil (blushing basically). "Some *yawn* Neptuna chick tried to stop us in the sewers, you?" Tidlewave asked as she surpressed a yawn, Electricity sighed before sitting in the alley and leaned against the wall across from her.

"This bastard called Gizmo Duck, I'm pretty sure he's gonna need a doctor when he wakes up. From his, uh, nap." Electricity stated as she started to grin evily, in return Tidlewave smiled as she chuckled lightly. Megavolt had already slid down the wall and was sitting beside Electricity, the generator between them, and he looked up into the sky. "I wonder if the others are okay." Megavolt thought aloud, he felt Electricity give his hand a comforting squeeze. "They'll be alright, they have our team mates with them." Electricity said encourigingly, yet soon she to yawned with Tidlewave.

Guess it was starting to get late, since the clock just struck 4 AM.

* * *

Author's Note: Review please!

Electricity: Mayhemb doesn't own any of the original Darkwing Duck characters.

Tidlewave: Even though she wants to desperatly.

Mayhemb: YES! Yes I do!


	8. Havin' Fun?

Craze: Mayhemb doesn't own any of the original Darkwing Duck characters/series

Quackerjack: If she did then we would all still be playing! Do you know why time it is Craze?

Craze: I do believe so! It's-

Craze and Quackerjack: PLAYTIME!

Mayhemb: Oh, yes, there will be LOTS of "play time" later on. *evily smirks as she looks at the Ruby of Lust*

Both Fearsome Fives: Uh-oh

Mayhemb: REVIEW!

* * *

WITH CRAZE AND QUACKERJACK

The clock in Craze's car rad 3:50 AM as they drove through a empty cafe and stole some money, 15 minutes since they left the others technically. "Do you think the others are okay?" Quackerjack asked as the 2 stopped in front of the large toy store, Quackerjack knew this one all to well. "Of course they are, we've never been stopped before." Craze stated as she idly walked into the Wiffle Boy toy factory, Quackerjack grinned and followed behind her. The workers had already left, and Quackerjack knew that the security guards were easy to take care of, so he had no doubt in his mind that the 2 of them would do fine. As the 2 wandered inside they found that the machines were turned completely off, and the security guards weren't there...'_Odd..._' Quackerjack thought, since the last time he was here there was atleast a few guards at a time when no one was working.

"Something wrong Quackey-Jacky?" Craze asked cutely as she inspected a machine, if she had dared turned around she would see Quackerjack with a goofy grin on his face along with a medium blush. "*sigh* Nothing...Everything is just...Perfect." Quackerjack stated in a out-of-it tone as he watched Craze dismantle a machine with a wrench that she had pulled from a work box. "That's good." Craze stated as she continued to work...She was so focused (and Quackerjack was so out of it due to her talking cute) to notice a dinosaur shaped shadow walk from the front of the factory to where they were.

"Um...Stop right there Quackerjack!" a whiny voice (in both Craze and Quackerjack's opinion) squeeked, both Craze and Quackerjack wipped around to find Stegmutt behind them. "Oh great! The Justice Dorks are hear to ruin **EVERYONE'S** fun!" Quackerjack whined as he tugged at the ends of his hat before pulling out Brains. "That ain't swell, Mell!" the puppet chimed before being switched with a red and dark blue squirt gun, Quackerjack grinned as he saw Craze sit down and watch him with a bowl of popcorn. "Hope you like your water warm!" Quackerjack chimed, not giving Stegmutt a chance to even speak before blasting a stream of red liquid at him.

"OUCH! That hurt!" Stegmutt whined as he held his arm, which got hit by the liquid. "Yep! Quackerjack toys now present the ultra fun **BOILING** water gun! Leave you enemies _scorched_ as Licky says it." Quackerjack chimed happily, Craze giggled at his words of choice. "Thank you! Thank you! You are to kind m'dear." Quackerjack stated as he bowed before Craze and threw her a rose(which he pulled out of thin air), Craze caught it with no difficulty and stared at him admiringly. A look that he couldn't help but enjoy. Yet all the while that Quackerjack was flirting with Craze, he didn't notice Stegmutt recover from the water and was beginning to charge him.

"QUACKERJACK! LOOK OUT!" Craze yelled, yet Quackerjack didn't react soon enough. Once he turned around he was head butted in the stomach, sending him crashing into the boxes beside Craze. "Quackerjack!" Craze yelled as she dug Quackerjack out of the mountain of boxes, he was conscious yet very dizzy and his right leg was bleeding. "Yes mama, I _would_ like another cookie." Quackerjack stated in airy tone, this caused Craze to gasp then glare at Stegmutt as she stood up. Stegmutt flinched slightly at the intensity of Craze's glare. "You...Are going to **_pay_**." Craze growled before sprinting very fast towards Stegmutt, who stood frozen in fear. Once he did try to get away though it was to late, because Craze had already jumped in the air, flipped, and landed on his shoulder.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Stegmutt asked in panic, he felt Craze get something from her pocket. "Revenge you stinkin Dino!" Craze said in a New Jersey accent before taking a deep breath in and spraying a pink mist in front of Stegmutt's face, he inhaled the mist by accident. "Suddenly...Feel...Like I need...To take...A nap..." Stegmutt barely said before collapsing on his stomach as Craze jumped off him, Craze looked at the red heart shaped bottle in her hand. "Thorn was** right**! This stuff _is _a knock out!" Craze giggled before she heard Quackerjack moan, she slid the bottle into her pocket(in her shirt's layers of silk there are pockets) and run over to his side. "Quackerjack, are you okay?" Craze asked, her voice was laced with worry.

"I'm *grunt* fine Craze, what happened to the dino?" Quackerjack asked as he stiffly sat up, with help from Craze, and looked around to see the dinosaur in question knocked out. "He's knocked out and he'll have a headache when he wakes up. We better get going before he does." Craze stated as she stuffed some parts of the machine into a backpack that she pulled out of thin air while Quackerjack wobbled as he stood, Craze still noticed the blood. "Let me help you." Craze stated after slinging the backpack onto both her shoulders, Quackerjack shacked his head no. "I'm fine." Quackerjack stated, yet this only made Craze roll her eyes as he stumbled on his first few steps. "No you are not, and that wasn't a request that was a command." Craze stated before picking up Quackerjack bridle style, he let out a small squeak of surprise. The 2 got into Craze's car, after Craze gently set him in minding his leg, and drove back to the alley.

THE ALLEY AT 4:01 AM

Craze picked up Quackerjack (bridle style) out of the car since she didn't trust his judgement on him being able to walk and due to not wanting his leg to bleed more...The sight of Craze holding Quackerjack in that was basically forced Megavolt and the Liquidator to burst out laughing. "HAHAHA! Oh man, this is just to good!" Megavolt exclaimed as Craze set Quackerjack down against the alley wall beside Electricity, who was glaring at Megavolt. "Yes sir, this is good home entertainment!" the Liquidator chimed as he hunched over due to his laughing, he didn't notice Tidlewave glare at him. "You mind explaining this to us Craze?" Electricity asked, yet then she saw the blood on his leg. "Think you can fix him ?" Craze asked hopefully towards Electricity, who smirked then was handed a First-Aid kit from Craze. "Yeah, give me second will ya?" Electricity asked before opening the box and looking over Quackerjack's wounds a couple times. "How did this happen?" Tidlewave asked, Craze took a deep breath and began from the beginning from when she and Quackerjack had entered the toy factory.

* * *

Craze: Hope you had fun!

Quackerjack: Make sure to write

Tidelwave: Cause if you don't

Liquidator: No more Dark Night! (JK, I have no power over that)

Mayhemb: -_-...Just rate and comment if you wish

Electricity: Because we will serve Revenge

Megavolt: Is a very cold dish!

Mayhemb:...Why are you all speaking in rhymes?

Craze: CAUSE EVERYONE LOVES RHYMES!

Other 5 (not Craze or Mayhemb): YEAH!

Darcy: Actually, they are basically doing this to annoy Darkwing Dip *waves left hand towards Darkwing curled in a fetal position*

Darkwing Duck: NO MORE RHYMES!

Negaduck: Some one comment so Mayhemb can get mine and Darcy's chapter *wiggles eyebrows suggestivly*

Mayhemb:...It won't be "play time" for a while

Negaduck:** FUCKING HELL TO YOU BITCH**!

Mayhemb: Okay, that's it! *Negaduck is engulfed in a puff of smoke*

Darcy: Where is he?

Mayhemb: In the land of fluffy bunnies, pink, fluff, and no weapons *grins evilly*

Craze: So...Negaduck's personal Hell?

Mayhemb: Exaaactly

Bushroot: Um...When are me and Thorn appearing again?

Thorn: Yeah, when?

Mayhemb: In the next, next chapter.

Thorn and Bushroot: REVIEW PLEASE!SO SHE CAN GET WORKING ON OUR CHAPTER!


	9. Guns and Mistakes

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating so soon, my computer was being...Well...A bitch to me...And it sort of deleted some of the stuff I was working on...Hope to update again soon!**

Darcy: Mayhemb does not own any original Darkwing Duck characters or the series.

* * *

WITH DARCY AND NEGADUCK

"So, this is the place?" Negaduck asked as he and Darcy parked in front of a old looking ammunition shop that looked as if it could fall down at any second. "Yep, but be careful. We ain't here for ammo." Dacy whispered to him, he looked at her with a confused and inraged look. "Then why are we here?" Negaduck whispered back harshly, Darcy smirked before leading Negaduck into the shop. He followed slowly behind and took all the shop in to perspective.

The shop had smashed cases, boxs toppled over, and the wall was peeling. Darcy was sitting down on a chair that was placed beside a small table and another chair, Darcy motioned for him to sit down in the other chair. Once he sat down though he was greated by the oh-to-familiar dark purple smoke at the door. "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the pebble in your REALLY tight shoe! I am Darkwiiiing Duck!" Darkwing boasted before appearing "magically" in the smoke, both Negaduck and Darcy weren't impressed. "Hello Doorknob Dick." Darcy stated before pushing off the chair and standing up, which was more to say then Negaduck who was clutching his sides at Darcy's nickname for the doof in the night.

"Th-that is **NOT** my name, that wasn't _even_ **close**! My name is Darkwing Duck!" Darkwing yelled in frustration as he jumped on the floor, then they all heard a rope snap before a cage fell on top of Darkwing Duck. "How 'bout Darkwing Dunce? Since ya kind of fallen for one of the most easiest tricks ever." Darcy stated as she placed one of her hands on the side of Darkwing's face to make him look at her. "And what would that trick be?" Darkwing asked as he struggled out of Darcy's grip, she didn't let go. "Divide and conquer." Darcy darkly stated before letting go of Darkwing's face, causing him to fly straight back into the other side of the cage.

"Wait a minute!" Darkwing yelled as he stood up, only to find Darcy and Negaduck still there. "What?" Negaduck asked in a irritated tone of voice, Darcy softly giggled so the 2 boys wouldn't hear her. "So...You mean that you knew that the Justice Ducks were after you!" Darkwing asked in utter shock, this also made Negaduck turn to face Darcy as well. "Well...We actually saw you guys stalk the Fearsome Five as 4 of them were walking the streets and we decided to properly introduce outselves." Darcy stated as she put air quotes around properly.

Darkwing Duck's eyes dialated as he thought of one name. '_Morgana_.' Darking thought as he remembered faintly what had happened before.

* * *

**Above a building overlooking both the Fearsome Fives after they split up**

"We must stop them!" Gizmoduck yelled, but was then shushed by everyone when they noticed Tidlewave and Electricity glance in their direction for a moment. "Okay, but how are we going to do that!There are 10 of them and only 5 of us!" Neptuna stated quietly, everyone thought about it before Stegmutt raised his hand. "What if we all go after 2 of them at a time?" Stegmutt asked, though it did seem like a good plan, it didn't work for Darkwing or Gizmoduck. "No, then the rest will get away and the others will just break them out probably." Darkwing stated before a lightbulb lit up above him (literally, but then it disappered). "We all go after the 2 that we most have a best chance at beating!" Darkwing stated triumphantly, all slowly and unsurly nodded their heads in agreement.

"Are you sure though that those girls are the real deal? They coud be fakes." Neptuna stated in question, yet Darkwing Duck nodded his head in a definate yes. "Yep, so who wants to go after who?" Darkwing asked, both Neptuna and Morgana looked at each other. _'This sounds as if we are hunting them_.' both Neptuna and Morgana thought, yet they shaked their heads to rid their minds of the idea. "I'll go after the Liquidator and Tidlewave, since I can beat them with water easily." Neptuna boasted, then Gizmoduck raised his hand.

"I'll go after Megavolt and the electric villain! Since I am the most candidate for the job!" Gizmoduck boasted also, then Stegmutt waved his hand in the air. "Oh! Oh! I'll get Quackerjack and the other crazy girl!" Stegmutt stated, not giving any reason, yet that was overlooked as Morgana raised her hand timidly. "I'll go after Bushroot and Thorn, I can get the advantage over them with my magic." Morgana stated, Darkwing looked at her worringly. "Are you sure Morgana? I've heard stories about Thorn since last night and...Well..." Darkwing didn't continue, Morgana thoughtfully smiled as she hugged him. "I'll be fine Dark, you just take care of Negaduck and Darcy." Morgana cooed before letting go of Darkwing Duck. "So we all have our assigned pair, lets get dangerous." Darkwing Duck stated before the 5 of them took off in their own ways: Gizmoduck flew, Darkwing Duck went onto his motorcycle, Morgana poofed out, Stegmutt ran, and Neptuna slipped into the sewers.

* * *

**Present**

Darkwing Duck slapped his hand into his face, and moaned deeply. 'How could I have been so stupid!' Darkwing thought, yet his thoughts were interuppted when he heard a motorcycle reving up and Negaduck and Darcy riding away. "Great! Now how am I suppost to get out!" Darkwing asked to the air, he didn't require or recieve a response before banging his head against the steel bars of the cage. '_Wish I had a tin cup right now_.' Darkwing thought as he ran his hands over the bar, this **was** going to be a loooooong night for him alright.

* * *

**DARK ALLEY**

Negaduck and Darcy pulled up into the alley at around 4:12 AM, most of the people there were asleep (the girls). "So *yawn* did ya get the ammo?" Megavolt asked as he vainly surpressed his yawn, being careful as to not shake Electricity who was leaning against him slightly. "No, aparently we were just here to meet the Justice Ducks." Negaduck grummbled as he sat on a dumster lid while Darcy leaned her motorcycle aginst the wall. "So...There was no point of this actually?" Quackerjack asked before he sipped a cup o' coffee that he had pulled out of thin air and was held in his left hand, Craze was nestled under his other arm due to her being cold.

"No, there was a reason, yet we only met up with you all to meet them." Darcy stated before watching Tidlewave's aquatic figure somehow become a phase of half stable and half non as she leaned against the Liquidator. "And maybe a _few_ other reasons to." Darcy whispered to herself as she leaned against the wall, pulling the sides of her coat so they paced her bill a bit as she watched the night sky above them.

* * *

Bushroot: Review...Please...*looks at you with puppy-dog eyes*

Girl Fearsome Five: Awwww! He's so cute!

Rest of the Boy Fearsome Five: *glares at Bushroot*

Bushroot: *gulp* HURRY!*runs away from the scene*

Mayhemb: -_- Sorry about them...I had chocolate and it made my brain go on over-drive so...yeah...REVIEW!


	10. Sweet Scents and Kisses

**WITH BUSHROOT AND THORN**

The large tulip sprun out of the ground a yard from a very expensive and high-classed greenhouse. Once the tulip opened out stepped a confident Thorn and nervous blushing Bushroot. While inside the tulip Bushroot was pressed against Thorn. Though she didn't seem to notice him being so close (or she didn't mind), yet _he_ **definatly** noticed her. Being pressed against her he felt most every curve of her beautiful, sexy, lusto- "Are you ready Bushroot?" Thorn asked, making Bushroot snap out of his thoughts. She smiled a thin yet charming smile at him before grasping his wrist in her soft leafy hands and running, making Bushroot run with her.

"We need to hurry, the crew is suppost to come back here in 20 minutes." Thorn whispered to Bushroot as the 2 slipped into the greenhouse through the metal door, both looked around. The greenhouse was amazing, it had a wide variety of plants, tall roofs for trees, a large area for more space, and a few working table and benches. The 2 quickly moved over the the tables and looked around, both knew what they were looking for and their eyes seemed to glow happily when they saw a all-to-familiar neon green substance in multiple flasks.

"Th-there has to be enough plant plasma to equal a acrea of flowers!" Bushroot exclaimed as he took some of the bottles while he saw out of the corner of his eye that Thorn was placing corks on them before stuffing them into a sack that was made of large palm leaves. "Here, you these." Thorn stated as she placed another sack made of leaves in front of Bushroot along with corks, Bushroot nodded his head quickly before mimicking Thorn's movements and soon the 2 each had a large sack stuffed with plant plasma. "Nothing like a good robbery to make it a good night huh?" Bushroot akwardly asked, yet Thorn didn't seem to mind and instead nodded her head in agreement with him.

As the 2 began walking towards the door they saw a black flash and a white fog appeared. Meer seconds later Morgana stepped out of the fog. "Stop right there Thorn and Bushroot!" Morgana stated as she waved her hands in the air, Bushroot hid behind Thorn who only stared at Morgana. Morgana stared back at Thorn, each as if sizing each other up to tell if one was stronger then the other...Like animals in the wild...Bushroot looked back and forth between the 2...All was silent...Until a leaky faucet driped loudly causing Morgana to jump.

That was enough for Thorn, she threw her hands in the air quickly and out from the ground sprung large twisting vines which quickly bound Morgana. "Sorry sweetie, but we need to go and...well...Not get caught by the police, so see ya!" Thorn stated before a dark red flower sprung in front of Morgana's face and puffed a big cloud of pollen, Morgana coughed as the pollen got into her nose(or whatever Ducks use to smell) and her beak. "Come on Reginald! We need to get going!" Thorn yelled before taking Bushroot's hand in hers and running at full speed, Bushroot kept up with her while holding his sack of plant plasma.

Once the 2 were yards away from the green house they stopped to take a break, only to find themselves in front of a large pond with cat tails, water lillies, and other water flora. "H-how did you *gasp* know?" Bushroot asked as the 2 slid down a tree to rest, Thorn looked at him with a confusing glance. "My name, how did you know it was Reginald?" Bushroot asked, finally able to catch his breath after a long distance of running. This time Bushroot was caught with a sight he didn't expect to see, Thorn blushed deeply before quickly turning away from him. For a moment her hair carried a sweet scent to his nose(or like I said before what ever duck's use to smell). '_Strawberry...Watermellon...Mango...and...Rose?_' Bushroot thought as he tried to think of what the scent was made out of.

"I...Well...My team and I have...Researched you and your Fearsome Five, to see what we were dealing with before coming here...I learned that you...Like to be called Reginald sometimes..." Thorn confessed slowly, as to make sure she was using the right words as to not upset him. Yet it was not upsetting to him one bit, in fact...I made him happy. Never once had he had someone care to actually call him Reginald (besides Rhoda that one time...But that was different..) "I do like being called that...I like it very much." Bushroot whispered to her, he leaned close as to smell her sweet scent again.

Yet as he leaned in close Thorn had decided to look at him, so when she turned around they found that the other was VERY close...Especially since a tree that decided to have fun made a small corner for Thorn to rest in so now she was backed into a corner with Bushroot...Both didn't breath or move for a moment...Until the same tree that cornered Thorn hit Bushroot in the back of the head so he flew forward and into Thorn... "Owwww." Thorn mummbled from underneath Bushroot due to him actually landing on top of her...She grew worried when he didn't moan or mummble anything.

Quickly Thorn pushed herself up, carefully moving Bushroot off of her only to see he had a bruise on the side of his head and that he was out cold. "Ugh, plants now a days. You can't teach them _**any**_ manners." Thorn mummbled to herself before walking towards the pond and taking a cloth out of a small pouch she had under her dress on her right thigh. She glanced behind to make sure nobody was watching her (besides the plants), though she was a proud leader of a super villain team she was rather self-conscious about herself...She quickly zipped the pouch back up before dipping the cloth in the water and ringing it.

Once that was done she headed over to Bushroot's still knocked out form, only to find that he was awake and holding his head in his hands. "Ohhhh." Bushroot groaned, having not noticed Thorn was now beside him. "You need to rest for a bit." Thorn whispered, which caused Bushroot to jump slightly yet calm down once he saw it was her. Thorn carefully took his head in her hands and made him lay down on her lap, a action which caused Bushroot to blush deeply yet Thorn was to focused to notice. Carefully Thorn wrapped the cloth around Bushroot's head, the cold water soothed the pain a bit for Bushroot. Once the cloth was tied the 2 sat there, with Thorn carefully running her fingers through Bushroot's "hair" and humming. Another act that soothed Bushroot even further.

Oh how he wished they could stay together like this...Then a car passed by behind them, not noticing them, yet the radio stated it was 4:15 AM. "We need to go, the others are probably worried about us." Thorn whispered carefully as she helped Bushroot sit up, he wobbled a bit but was fine. Once the 2 were situated the tulip engulfed them and they were off.

* * *

**Dark Alley at 4:20 AM**

The ground shaked, causing everyone to wake up then relax when they saw it was only Thorn and Bushroot carrying large leaf bags. "So...Did you all complete your missions?" Thorn asked, to which everyone nodded their heads yes before picking up their bags (Tidlewave has the jems, and Craze has the parts). "Here, you keep it." Electricity stated before shoving the generator into Megavolt's hands, he looked both shocked and happy. "We need to go, night boys." Thorn stated before lightly kissing Bushroot on his cheek, much like the others did with their counterparts (Tidlewave to the Liquidator, Craze to Quackerjack, Electricity to Megavolt, and Darcy to Negaduck). "Thanks for the fun!" Craze cheerfully stated before cartwheeling over to her car and driving off, much like Darcy did (yet she walked). Tidlewave winked at the Liquidator before moving over to Thorn's side, just like Electricity did, before the 3 were enguled by a tulip and disappered...The Fearsome Five stood there completly shocked before quietly walking in their own seperate directions...No one spoke, until the next day.

* * *

Both Fearsome Fives: *blushes*

Mayhemb: I love making this story! Review and comment please!


	11. Fearsome Fakers?

**Next Night**

Megavolt **would** have been outside with Quackerjack, stealing toys, liberating lightbulbs, and stealing the new electro magnet from the museum...**If it wasn't raining**!...Megavolt groaned again as he shut the windows more tightly, the cold air bothered him to no end. He sulked into his couch in front of the TV, it was dark blue and was starting to lose some of the outer coating. "Why does it always have to rain whenever I want to go out!" Megavolt yelled, turning the question into more of a statment, before clicking on the TV...Once it hit the news though his front door slamed open, and he heard the other Fearsome Five member's voices coming up after shutting the door.

"Megavolt! Have you seen the news?" Quackerjack asked as he and the other boys (soaking wet) bounded into the room, only to notice that the TV was on the news. "-in later news there are a new group of super villains also called the Fearsome Five, but **unlike** ours they are actually winning." Tim Lockjaw stated, all the Fearsome Five members gawked at the screen. "WHAT?" the 5 men yelled as they soon saw Darcy's picture on the screen, she was grinning while a grenade launcher was resting on her shoulder.

"Taking Saint Canard's top 5 villain spot, Darcy has unleashed attacks on mutiple places throughout the country that even puts **_Negaduck's_** acts of villany to shame." Tim stated, Negaduck looked almost ready to kill the TV, then a picture changed to one of Craze, who was grinning at the camera while sticking her tongue out. "Next in 4th place would be the Crazy Craze, who has Quackerjack on a **run** for his demented money." Tim chimed, making Quackerjack scrunch his bill in distaste, then a picture of Electricity appeared who was in the middle of a battle due to her being in a defensive pose with electricity sparking out of her hands.

"Next in 3rd place is the _Electrifying Electricity _who has left Megavolt at the end of the Electromagnetic Spectrum." Tim stated, Megavolt glared at the TV, then a picture of Tidlewave appeared, she winked at the camera. "Next in 2nd place is the _Terrific Tidlewave_, who is 100% better then the **old** Liquidator, and has no annoying slogans!" Tim stated, you could see steam rising from the Liquidator, then a picture of Thorn, only smiling at the camera, appeared on the screen. "Finally in 1st place is the AMAZING THORN! Her powers over all plants and her hypnotic powers will bring Bushroot down to his roots. And in other news-" Megavolt turned off the TV from that point, Bushroot looked ready to crush the TV.

"So...What's our next move gonna be?" Megavolt asked, everyone turned to Negaduck who was thinking, then a grin appeared on his face. "We test those theories...And _challenge_ those **Fearsome Fakers** to a contest!" Negaduck stated, the group (still mad due to the news report) all yelled in agreement. "Lets slice 'em and dice 'im!" the Liquidator stated, raising his watery hand over his head. "Let's ground them!" Bushroot yelled, his timidness burried under anger. "Break their toys!" Quackerjack yelled as he hopped onto the couch for more of a dramatic effect. "Toast them!" Megavolt cackled as his head sparked violently...The Fearsome Five continued to yell before a growl interupted them, they all turned towards where the sound was coming from. The window, and they all gasped.

Sitting underneath the window was a slightly drenched Craze, who was glaring daggers at the boys. "Fakers huh? Alright, on behalf on the **REAL** Fearomse Five, I accept those terms. Tomorow, at the loading docks, at 10 pm. 5 rounds for 5 pairs." Craze stated as she got up and stood in front of Negaduck, towering over him easily.

"Deal." Negaduck spat as he held his hand out for Craze to shake, yet she only slapped it away, enraging Negaduck. "_Alright_, **your dead**." Negaduck growled before pulling out his pistol, Craze just stood there as the gun was pointed at her heart and the trigger was pulled...Yet no shot rang out...Everyone looked to see Craze now holding Negaduck's gun and Negaduck holding a fake gun that had a "_**bang**_" sign coming out of it. 'B...B..B-but how?" Negaduck whispered as he took a few steps back, Craze took 5 bullets out and left one bullet in the gun before spinning the barrel back into place then aiming at Negaduck. "Wanna play Russian Rulette Negaduck?" Craze asked as she leaned her head to the side while grinning, Negaduck's face grew red before simmering down when the gun was shoved point-blank into his chest.

"Be prepared, because **tomorrow** you will all know the_ true meaning_ of **pain**." Craze stated before throwing the gun out the window and sitting on the window sill. "**Be prepared**." Craze growled again before jumping out the window, all of the Fearsome Five ran to it only to see Craze fly away with a strange pair of wings on her back, she glared at the again before going so far that she was unable to be seen in the rain. "Wh-what do you think she means the true meaning of pain?" Bushroot asked timidly, the others (besides Negaduck) looked at him with both scared and questioning glances. "She has another thing coming if _she_ thinks that _**we** _are going to lose to those...Those...**Knobs**!" Negaduck growled before punching the wall, then holding his hand in his own while wincing in pain.

"A-are you sure this is the best idea Negaduck?" Megavolt asked, yet he and the others were silenced by a glare from their leader. "Get ready you knobs, training starts now." Negaduck stated before jumping on the group.

* * *

**In a Secret Hideout**

Thorn was pacing in her vast garden, she had just heard what Craze had gotten them into...She couldn't be more mad! Never had her girls been talked bad about, she was fine with people bad-mouthing her. But her team, her **friends**, were a different story! She _needed_ a different kind of way for revenge...A way that_ those_ boys wouldn't forget...And she knew **just** the way! Thorn rushed over to one of her oak lab tables and grabbed a few different viles, test tubes, and finally a large flask. She had _work_ to do.

* * *

Female Fearsome Five: *evily grins*

Male Fearsome Five: *gulps*

Mayhemb: Rate and Review please!


	12. Was It Real?

**Later that Night at Lighthouse**

Thorn crept silently through the window beside Megavolt's bed and took out a small leafy bag full of bright red dust of some sort and a picture of Electricity. She placed the picture down on the night stand (same picture as the one on the news (for all the pictures to unless stated it is changed)) before walking to Megavolt's bed. Taking a small amount of the dust into the palm of her hand Thorn blew the dust over the sleeping Megavolt, making sure he enhaled the dust before shuffling in his sleep and adjusting himself a bit. Then, with a flash, Thorn was gone without a trace besides some red dust that was on the ground and Megavolt's bed.

* * *

**In a Toy Factory**

Thorn easily side stepped all the scattered toys scattered around the odd and old toy factory which functioned as Quackerjack's home. She soon found and heard the sleeping Quackerjack on a large mattress ontop of a bed frame made out of toy building blocks. As she stepped forward she heard a odd squish sound from under neather her and looked at her feet. She shaked her head in distaste as she learned she had stepped on a corn dog with red ketchup on it. "Geez, this guy needs a maid...Or some one to clean up for him.." Thorn muttered under her breath, when she said maid the image of Craze in a maid outfit on Quackerjack's lap appered into her head...She had been watching _way_ to many romance movies with the girls lately. Making sure she was unoticed by the toys that stared at her, making sure to destroy some of them with vines due to them just creeping her out, and made her way to Quackerjack's side. "Sorry I destroyed your toys Quackerjack, **_I couldn't help myself_**." Thorn growled under her breath as she took another small amount of the dust into her palm and blew it over Quackerjack's beak, she couldn't help but giggle when she had a idea.

Quickly she grabbed a can of whipped cream and placed it onto the palm of Quackerjack's hand quickly, before Quackerjack scratched his beak with the hand with the whipped cream. Thorn giggled before running away quickly, the only trace of her there were the small vines and the red dust on Quackerjack's beak and parts of his jester clothes...Along with a picture of Craze in Mr. Bannana Brain's arms.

* * *

**Outside of Toy Factory**

Thorn ran to a sewer drain in the street and slipped into them, soon finding the right sewer drain and saw a tub in a small circular cement patch in between a few water falls. Inside the tub Thorn knew that it was the Liquidator sleeping soundly there. Thorn squng a small vine that she had grown in Quackerjack's toy factory and swung it over a large, sturdy, pipe and making sure it was stable. Then Thorn quickly wrapped the other end of the dark green vine around her waist before jumping off the ledge she was on. "Okay Thorn, _deep_ breaths." Thorn reminded herself before taking a tea bag out from the pouch beneath her dress and filling it with the red dust.

Then Thorn tied a piece string to secure the tea bag then taping a picture of Tidlewave, which had a thin plastic covering over it, to the string also. "Okay, here it goes." Thorn mummbled before dropping the tea bag and picture above the tub and watched as they fluttered elegantly into the tub and illuminating the tub with a misty red hue. Thorn tugging onto the vine, which carried her over to the ledge she jumped back onto the ledge she had jumped off earlier. "Come here baby." Thorn whispered before the vine jumped into Thorn's open arms before she quickly and quietly ran out of the sewer without a trace.

* * *

**Warehouse**

Thorn side stepped the booby traps that were only seen by the thin lines of fishing wire. "I expected more out of him." Thorn whispered to herself before suddenly having a gun shoot off from in front of her, though due to the shadows she knew that they only saw a blur. "WHO'S THERE?" Negaduck yelled as he waved a flashlight through the dark hallway, Thorn hid behind a crate to not be spotted. Negaduck grummbled before walking through the warehouse quickly and checked all the places he knew a person could hid...Yet not where a very slim plant duck could hid, so Thorn was safe when Negaduck passed her. Yet she cussed in her mind when she saw he had a large coffee mug filled to the brim in his hand. _'I hope you die._' is what the black cup with red blood stained letters read.

"Same to you to buddy." Thorn mummbled under her breath after Negaduck slammed a door shut and hearing it lock without any foot steps to follow it. "Damn, the stuff won't work unless the person is asleep...Fuck you to hell Negaduck." Thorn muttered under her breath before punching a hole in the crate next to her, leaving a rather large hole in it. Thorn then stomped off in a angry huff, leaving the crate busted on the floor with the contents spilling out.

* * *

**At the Greenhouse**

Thorn was frozen in place outside the green house, a photo and the bag clutched in her hands...She couldn't do this...She didn't know why, yet she just...Couldn't hurt him...Beside Thorn a tulip the size of a large plant pot popped out and she placed the leaf bag into the tulip before it went back into the ground...Now Thorn was all alone, in the cold fall winds, while clutching a picture in her hands..."I need to see him." Thorn whispered to herself before slowly opening the door, flinching when it sqeeked slightly before quickly entering the greenhouse and closing the door swiftly behind her to make sure the wind wouldn't chill the plants.

Thorn stared in awe as she looked around at all the plants, most were asleep, excluding Spike. Spike jumped when he saw Thorn, yet she shushed him slightly and patted him on his head. She was a friend to plants, not an enemy. "Please, I'm only here to see Reginald." Thorn pleeded to Spike, who nodded his head in understanding before pointing to a walk way before telling the other plants who were still awake that Thorn was a friend. Thorn slowly walked through the path, admiring the flowers and all their beauty before seeing a lab table with a figure hunched over.

Thorn now crept as she grew closer, only to see that the figure was lightly snoring. Thorn now quietly tip-toed over to the figure, only to find that it was her Reginald. _'My Reginald...I like the sound of that_.' Thorn though before turning back to the sleeping Bushroot, she was only slightly surprised to see him in a large white lab coat that had scuff marks on it along with a few rips and tears in mix matched places. "Hmmm." Thorn hummed before lightly petting the plant duck's head, making him smile lightly in his sleep. Then she realised something. _'He will wake up with a crink in his neck if he stays like this all the night_.' Thorn thought as she payed attention to how Bushroot was sleeping, only to have Spike run up to her before he pointed to a large flower bed that had a large leaf on it along with a rectangular patch of grass at one end.

Thorn quickly knew what Spike was telling her before she picked up Bushroot, making sure to not wake him up, then carrying his sleeping form to his bed. Spike watched as he trotted beside Thorn and smiled as Thorn layed Bushroot down onto his bed, then tucking the large leaf over him. "Goodnight, my sweet Reginald, sweet dreams." Thorn whispered to the sleeping figure, before lightly kissing his forehead. Thorn stayed for a bit to watch Bushroot move lightly in his sleep and mummbled things, which she could only giggle at...Then he whispered it...

"I...Love you...Thorn..." Bushroot mummbled before yawning and curling up into a ball, he stayed still and went silent, leaving a blushing Thorn to get up before walking out of the Greenhouse. "Strangest night of revenge, in my life." Thorn mummbled under her breath before walking along the streets, the only thing running through her mind were the 4 words Bushroot had mummbled in his sleep and she wondered...Was he telling the truth?


	13. Order

**Loading Docks at 9:55 PM  
**Almost every super villain or regular villain of Saint Canard were atop the crate that surrounded a large open space which was dubbed "Fight Zone" but most of the people there. Everyone was excited about the Female Fearsome Five vs. Male Fearsome Five show down, some believe that this would prove which gender was better over the other...But not most, since they knew the Female Fearsome Five had a looooong history, and since they heard about what they did to the Justice Ducks. "Who do ya think'll win?" Steal beak asked Ammonia Pine, who was sitting next to him for the event. "Of the Girl Fearsome Five for sure...Now shush, it's starting!" Ammonia stated when she saw 5 figures on both sides of the arena (there were 2 entryways). Then Steelbeak strutted over to the microphone.

"Ladies and non-Gentlemen! Super villains and villains, welcome to the Fearsome Five Smackdown featuring both Fearsome Fives." Steelbeak announced before waving to the fight zone, the audience cheered loudly with excitement. "On the left we have our home-town super villain team, the Fearsome Five!" Steelbeak stated as he pointed to the left entrance, the Male Fearsome Five stepped out...Only for most villains to either giggle or laugh at them...Because right now, glued or cemented(the Liquidator only) to their faces, the Liquidator, Quackerjack, and Megavolt had white pieces of paper on their noses(or tip of their bill in Quackerjack's case). On those pieces of paper the words "fakers" was written on it in crayon.

"Pfft...O-okay th-then...Ahem...Then to your right we have the undefeated super villain team, the Fearsome Five!" Steelbeak stated as he pointed to the right, everyone cheered when they saw the girls step out...And in new clothing to...Electricity was still wearing her belt and gloves but now she also had on a pair of black skinny jeans, a long sleeved yellow turtleneck sweater, black combat boots, and a spiked necklace. Craze was wearing her mask and shoes but with a white t-shirt under a red vest, black leggings, a red neck tie, and a red plaid skirt. Darcy had her trench coat and combat boots, but now she had a red long sleeved shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and a pair of black, fingerless, leather gloves. Thorn was wearing her flower belt, a red top that seemed to be made of rose petals that reached her thigh and elbow, a black pair of skinny jeans, and the vines on her seemed to be more curled. Then Tidlewave had pulled her hair into a sort of pony tail fashion, and she was wearing her "dress".

"Okay pe'ple, 5 minutes till the Smack Down!" Steelbeak announced before walking back to his seat, the audience was a roar of loud comments and chatter.

**With Male Fearsome Five**

"Will you 3 knobs mind telling me why you have paper stuck to your useless mouths?" Negaduck asked as he turned to his team, the 3 he was talking to (all besides Bushroot) muttered answers but they were silenced due to the paper. "Need some help?" a voice asked from behind them, they all turned to see both Craze and Electricity behind them. Craze was the one who asked, while Electricity kept a wary eye on the five if they tried something funny. All 3 boys vigorously nodded their heads yes, so Craze grinned before taking the corner of Quackerjack's and Megavolt's paper. "Okay..On the count of three.." Craze stated, then the 2 boys finally noticed what she was about to do and tried to go away. "**3**!" Craze yelled before tearing the paper off their mouths, which were a vibrant red now. Megavolt and Quackerjack yelled in pain as they petted their mouths to coax the pain away.

Craze then waddled over to the Liquidator's side and reached behind her back for something. "Ready?" Craze asked, yet the Liquidator had seen what had happened to Megavolt and Quackerjack so he shaked his head no. "_TO BAD_!" Craze chimed before hitting the Liquidator with a mallet that she had pulled out, shattering his mouth before his watery figure rebuild a new one. "No more experiences unless talking with a lawyer." the Liquidator mumbled to himself then turned to Craze who was walking away, the five then turned to Electricity who was looking at the pieces of paper that had been stuck to their faces earlier. "Something wrong Sparky?" Quackerjack asked, this mad Megavolt enraged. "**DON'T CALL ME SPAR**-oh...You were talking to Electricity...Nevermind." Megavolt stated when he realised Quackerjack wasn't asking him. To reply to Quackerjack's answer Electricity showed the five the other side of the paper, and they all gasped.

The other side of the pieces of "paper" were pictures of Tidlewave, Electricity, and Craze...Along with odd marks on them..."Seems like someone put cement mix and super glue on the pictures..." Electricity explained as she tapped the pictures, the five realised that she was right...**THEY HAD BEEN PUNKED**?..."So...Who's the prankster?" Negaduck asked, to this though Electricity shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know, and don't care...Yet I do want to asked you one thing though." Electricity stated as she turned to Bushroot, who pointed at himself. "M-me?" Bushroot asked in a shaky voice, to which Electricity nodded her head yes. "Yeah, why do you smell so sweet today?" Electricity asked, all the five gave her odd looks.

"Wh-why do I smell so sweet?...Um...I, don't know..." Bushroot answered, but seemed to jump when Electricity leaned towards him and sniffed him, only for her to sigh in peace. "Well...It's a nice smell...Reminds me of Thorn actually..." Electricity stated, then paused to think, but shrugged her shoulders before walking away. All the Fearsome Five turned to Bushroot. "Ummmm..." Bushroot whispered, yet he let out a eep when Quackerjack sniffed him to...And he also sighed in peace! "Mmmm! Smells like mangoes, watermelon...O! And strawberries!" Quackerjack giggled before sniffing Bushroot again, yet this time Bushroot didn't flince...Instead he remembered that _Thorn_ smelt like mangoes, watermelon, _and_ strawberries to!..But why did he smell like her?

**With Female Fearsome Five**

Electricity came back to the group and stared at Thorn. "Why does Bushroot smell like you?" Electricity bluntly asked, the 3 other girls looked to a flustered Thorn for the answer. "I...Pranked them...Yet I messed up on Bushroot and Negaduck though...And they were left unpranked.." Thorn stated, she had to come up with a explanation quickly, but even she knew she wasn't telling the truth. "What happened then with those 2?" Darcy asked, Thorn then came up with something. "Negaduck wasn't asleep so the pollen I had made (yes the supposed "dust" was pollen) didn't work on him. And on the way out I tripped over this crate and spilled the rest of the pollen into the sewer...So it was diluted due to the pollution down there...And it was gone." Thorn stated and even added in a sad sigh to wrap it up...

And lucky for her the 4 seemed to believe that and nodded their head in understanding...All but Tidlewave who looked at Thorn, who nodded her head to her...Thorn was gonna have to explain the truth, and the real truth, to Tidlewave, who was the only one who could tell when Thorn. "Okay everyone! Now time to pick the matches!" Ammonia stated before pulling a lever and a large scoreboard with the pictures of each team member were under either a "Female Fearsome Five" category or "Male Fearsome Five" category. Then Ammonia pulled the lever again and the pictures then scrambled into a new order.

**Rounds**

**Thorn vs Negaduck**

**Tidlewave vs Megavolt**

**Craze vs the Liquidator**

**Darcy vs Quackerjack**

**Electricity vs Bushroot**

"So...We are fighting the person whose position we are equal to...Interesting.." both Thorn and Negaduck mumbled, then a light illuminated the Female Fearsome Five. "To be polite, the girls will decide the order!" Ammonia stated, yet all the girls knew the order already. "BOTTOM UP!" all but Thorn yelled from the Female Fearsome Five, and everyone cheered about that...That left the best round for last!

* * *

Bushroot: So...I g-go first? *gulp*

Electricity: Seems like it.

Thorn: You will do fine Bushroot.

Bushroot: *blushes*

Mayhemb, Negaduck, and Thorn: RATE AND REVIEW!


	14. Bushroot vs Electricity

Electricity: Mayhemb does not own any original Darkwing Duck character

Bushroot: Or the show for that matter...But thanks to her I could find_ love_!

Electricity: *sweat drop* You do know that you said that out loud, right?

Bushroot: WHAT? *faints*

Mayhemb: Enjoy!

* * *

**With Bushroot**

Bushroot was in the hallway that lead out to the Fight Zone, right outside the room that his team was using as their home base for now. "If I don't win...Negaduck will have my head!" Bushroot whispered to himself as he continued to pace back and forth. He and Electricity were given 5 extra minutes to get prepared...AND HE WAS TERRIFIED!...Before he and the Fearsome Five came they researched the girls on a computer that they stole...And what the sites said about each girl left him mortified! Now, Bushroot was shaking in fear, as if he was about to go to his death bed!...He curled into a fetal position with his head resting in his knees...And he cried in both fear and sadness...He may never see his plants again!...He may never see_ her_ again...He may never kiss-

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard small footsteps in front of him and he looked up to find _her_ standing in front of him..."Thorn?" Bushroot sniffled and tried to stare through his tears, Thorn crouched down and took a small leaf that she had in her hand to wipe away the tears. "Don't cry Reginald. You will be fine, I've already talked to Electricity about it and she won't kill you...At the least she will only pin you to the ground or fry you at the most." Thorn whispered back, this gave Bushroot the comfort he needed...Though it wasn't much..."Now try your best okay? I'll be watching." Thorn whispered before kissing Bushroot's forehead, he blushed when his face was so close to her chest, before running into the shadows...He then saw the outline of the tulip there before disappearing again...Thorn was gone...

"Bushroot! Stop daydreaming and get ready!" Negaduck yelled from the doorway before slamming the door shut again...Yet Bushroot sat there his hand pressed to his forehead...Then slowly and unsurely he brought his hand to his beak and sniffed it... '_Mangoes, watermelon...And strawberries...' _Bushroot thought of the scent...He realised then that this hadn't been the first time Thorn had kissed him...But the second! Bushroot sighed in a dreamy haze before noticing a small flower growing beside him...It was a dark red hibiscus with royal purple veins...Beautiful to say the least. Bushroot sniffed the flower and sighed again, it smelt like Thorn! Bushroot then smiled, new confidence grew inside him...Then the announcement came up to say that he and Electricity had to come out...He told the flower to hide in the shadows before he ran to the Fight Zone. HE WAS READY!

* * *

**In the Fight Zone**

Bushroot and Electricity were standing in front of each other, staring as if to see where their weak points were...Yet no matter how hard he tried Bushroot's eyes kept staring at a black marking around Electricity's elbow (the sweater was only about a forth of her arms). "Be lucky Thorn saved your butt." Electricity growled as she pointed to her elbow, Bushroot's eyes widened at that. He thought that Thorn was a better leader than Negaduck!...Could he have been wrong? "Ready?" Ammonia Pine asked, both Bushroot and Electricity nodded their head yes. "**GO**!" Splatter Phoenix yelled into the microphone, both Electricity and Bushroot to a defence stance first, unsure of who would make the first move.

Though after a second Electricity fully sprinted to Bushroot before punching him in the gut. The amount of strength in the punch sent Bushroot flying to the edge of the fight zone (the radius of the Fight Zone was about 16 meters and Bushroot was about 3 feet away from the center) yet he quickly grew vines that caught him before he crashed into the wall. 'That was TO close!' Bushroot thought as he was set down, only to again be punched again in the ribs...And he heard a definite crack sound from the area...And the pain erupted...

Now, there Bushroot laid, wrapping his arms around his side and leaning against the wall while Electricity towered over him...He saw the sparks come off her...She was charging for the final attack, it was obvious. From how her hair frizzed, the sparks from her fingers...Then her eyes...They full of what appeared like blood lust...She was gonna kill him, Bushroot thought. "End it quick, please." Bushroot managed to say through the pain that burned from his side, tears welld up in his eyes and blurred his vision until all he could see was a blurred Electricity raise her hands.

'_Dont give up Reginald!_' Bushroot heard her voice...He heard **_Thorn's_ **voice...Through his vines which still laid on the ground...**That's it**! Bushroot rolled over as Electricity fired a bolt of electricity, blackening the iron wall that Bushroot had leaned against. Bushroot quickly commanded his vines, who responded quickly, and wrapped around Electricity's body and suspending her in the air. "*grunt* Ready to give up?" Bushroot asked, yet to his surprise and the others (besides the Female Fearsome Five) Electricity responded...By laughing?

Electricity laughed so much though, as if she was being tickled, and even going as far as crying! "HAHA! Oh geez! This is the most fun in a fight that **WASN'T** with the girls that I've had in a_** looong** _time! HAHAHA~! Thanks Bushy!" Electricity managed to say through her laughs, no one knew how to really respond to that...But then Electricity stopped laughing and looked down at Bushroot while grinning. "But I say fun time is over~" Electricity chimed before finding where the vines were sprouting from, then glaring at it...Everyone gasped when they saw _lasers_ fire from Electricity's eyes...**And the vines were on fire**! Bushroot and Thorn both gasped and winced when the vines screamed in pain (to them) and they fell over.

Yet while the vines went on fire Electricity was able to break from the vines and tackle Bushroot to the ground, and she didn't hit his ribs. "See? I ended it quickly." Electricity teased while everyone watched as 10 seconds passed, meaning Electricity had won! "THE WINNER IS ELECTRICITY!" Ammonia yelled in excitement, the crowd erupted in applause. Electricity carefully got up and picked Bushroot up bridal-style and began walking towards his teams section...When a hand grasped Electricity's shoulder..Both Electricity and Bushroot were surprised to find Thorn holding Electricity's shoulder. "I'll take him Electricity...Now wash those marker streaks off your arm." Thorn ordered as she pointed to the marks on Electricity's arm, Electricity nodded before passing Bushroot to Thorn then walking back to the Female Fearsome Five's side.

"Well, you weren't burnt to a crisp...I'm sad to say that isn't equal to the vines though...I'm sorry." Thorn whispered to Bushroot, who gave her a comforting smile in return. "It's okay, that happens a lot...You can put me down though." Bushroot stated once the 2 were in the shadows in the Male Fearsome Five's section...His team was at the door staring at Bushroot's side...He turned only to feel the pain before seeing a dark purple bruise where his ribs should be. Thorn gave Bushroot to the Liquidator and Megavolt to carry, then gave Megavolt a small white packet she pulled out from a pocket in her jeans.

"Make sure he takes a pill every hour till the packet is gone okay? I'll be sure to give him more either tomorrow or later this night...Make sure he drink water regularly to help the pills also." Thorn instructed before turning to leave, and she didn't look back. Megavolt opened the packet and took out a small pink pill that looked like a candy rose. He and the Liquidator then took Bushroot inside the room while Negaduck turned to Quackerjack. "Okay Quackerjack, while Megavolt and the Liquidator give Bushroot his medicine, you better get ready. Your fight is in 8 minutes since we already wasted 2." Negaduck stated before slamming the door in Quackerjack's face...He was now alone...

* * *

Bushroot: oooowwwww

Negaduck: QUIT WHINING!

Thorn: *gets a water ballon full of tar and throws it at Negaduck*

Negaduck: *gets hit and his beak gets stuck closed*

Quackerjack: Rate and Review!...And keep me alive please *gives puppy dog eyes*

Female Fearsome Five (besides Darcy who glares at him): Awww! He's so cute!

Male Fearsome Five (besides Quackerjack (duh)): *glares* *growls*

Mayhemb: Rate and Review! And come back soon!


	15. Darcy vs Quackerjack

Quackerjack: Mayhemb forgot to put these on a few chapters

Mayhemb: You don't need to remind them Quackerjack *sweat drops*

Quackerjack: *sticks tongue out* *blows raspberry*

Mayhemb: *insert anime angry mark at the top of her forehead* DON'T MAKE ME DESTROY MR. BANANA BRAIN AND MAKE CRAZE FALL IN LOVE WITH SOME ELSE THAT ISN'T YOU!

Quackerjack: NOOO! *sticks tongue back into mouth* *angel halo appears over his head* I'll be good!...Well...To Yoooou at least.

Mayhemb: Good

Darcy: Mayhemb doesn't own the original show or original characters...No mater how badly she wants to..

* * *

**Outside Female Fearsome Five's room**

Thorn whispered to Tidlewave what **_really_** happened with her and Bushroot...And Tidlewive giggled before slyly grinning at Thorn. "You realise that you probably left your picture at his greenhouse, right?" Tidlewave asked, she laughed when a flustered and realising look appeared on her best friends (yep, best friends) face. "Oh, it'll be okay Rose. Just pretend like the photo never existed...Okay?" Tidlewave asked, Thorn's nickname was rarely used by anyone except her team so she listened and nodded her head in a understanding nature before knocking their team room's door.

Darcy, Electricity, and Craze then came out of the room, she was polishing her dart gun. "So...No bullets, no flames...Only tranquilizers and knock out darts...Right?" Darcy asked Thorn, who nodded her head yes. "You can beat him to, but nothing that will give him any major injuries." Thorn stated, Darcy only nodded her head before her and Quackerjack's name was called from the intercom. "Gotta go, wish Quackerjack luck." Darcy stated, the team (except for Craze)shared a laugh before Darcy walked down the hallways. "Craze, you can go into the stands if you want." Thorn said to Craze, who smiled at Thorn. "Thanks Rose!" Craze whispered before quickly hugging Thorn then running to a staircase the teams could use to go to their own stands (separated from the audience's stands so they had some privacy)(it was behind and higher above the audience's stands) to watch a match. "We will watch on the TV." Thorn stated as she lead the rest of her team back into the room...Both or the teams rooms had a TV that showed what was happening in the Fight Zone...This was gonna be good!

* * *

**Fight Zone**

Darcy and Quackerjack stood face to face from each other while the announcers got ready. "Ready?" Splatter Phoenix asked the 2, both nodded their heads. Quackerjack and Craze giggled when the bells on Quackerjack's hat jingled happily while he nodded his head. "GO!" the crowd roared before the 2 tackled each other, already getting punches and kicks at each other. "You're pretty good..Heh..For a Joker." Darcy complemented, Quackerjack chuckled while grinning at her as he threw punch after punch at her. "Thanks, you're pretty good too...For a guns woman." Quackerjack stated, yet this also was responded by both a kick and a sly smile from Darcy. "You think guns woman is a bad name?" Darcy asked while grinning now, Quackerjack lunged at her.

"You think Jocker is?" Quackerjack asked as he pinned Darcy to the ground, until she placed both her feet on Quackerjack's torso. "May*grunt*be." Darcy stated as she kicked Quackerjack off her, making him fly across the Fight Zone. Quackerjack landed on his side, his head collided with the ground, and he was pretty sure that a bell from his hat was lodged into his side...'_T__hat will leave a bruise_' Quackerjack thought as he got up, only to be punched by Darcy's speeding fist. Quackerjack, now having slght vertigo, was at Darcy's mercy...Which was lower than even Negaduck's...Something Quackerjack was experiencing first hand.

"You know, technically Craze is supposed to be here fighting you. After all, she is 4th in command...But oh well, more fun for me right?" Darcy talked through her punches before Quackerjack slumps and leans against the same blackened wall that Bushroot had leaned against on from before. Darcy then paid attention to the crowd and got them to cheer for her. '_She's...teasing..._' Quackerjack thought as he held his head, only to feel liquid...He pulled his hand back to see that now, that in the purple part of his hat, was a blood patch that was slowly bleeding...

"The reports were true..." Quackerjack whispered to himself, remembering how Darcy could put most men in the hospital with only her hands in 5 minutes...Quackerjack scanned the crowd, to try to find somebody who still held strong for _him_...And **not** Darcy...When he saw that everyone was paying attention to only Darcy a tear escaped his eyes...Then a flash of bright red high in the sky caught his eye. Quackerjack pointed his head up...Only for his eyes to go wide in surprise...There she was, Craze, of all people...Smiling at him while holding something...A sign...A bright red sign in her hands read, "**Don't give up QJ!**" in royal purple letters...To match his outfit and hat...She was cheering against her teammate...Cheering for him! Smiling at him...Telling him to go on...

"Thank you Craze." Quackerjack whispered to himself as he pushed himself up and lunged himself on top of Darcy, while covering her eyes. "Get off you Joker!" Darcy yelled as she flailed around, trying to get her gun out. "NO! I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON HER!" Quackerjack yelled, he wanted Craze to be proud of him...And by gosh he was gonna make her proud! "Her? Her who? This is a fight between you and me buddy!" Darcy yelled before she finally threw Quackerjack off of her and pinned him to the ground, Quackerjack thrashed but found that Darcy was heavier then she looked.

"A bit heavy, huh tubby?" Mr. Banana Brain asked as he slipped out of Quackerjack's pocket, Darcy threw the door somewhere, but Quackerjack couldn't see where. "9, 10! Darcy wins!" Tuskernini said after keeping time on his pocket watch, the audience clapped as Darcy stood up. She kicked Quackerjack before turning and leaving the duck in pain and on the floor. He closed his eyes for a second, letting the world slow down in front of him...Light footsteps came towards him...Then someone picked him up, he guessed it was Bushroot since Megavolt had heavy footsteps...Wait a second though...Bushroot was hurt! So how could he...?

Quackerjack opened his eyes only to see Mr. Banana Brain on his chest...And Craze carrying him. "You okay Quackeyjacky?" Craze asked in a hushed tone of voice, Quackerjack easily compared it to a mother after their kid got hurt. "Yeah...Thanks for cheering for me Craze." Quackerjack managed to say before he and Craze were in the shadows again. "Call me Giggles okay? I like it when people that I like to call me that." Craze whispered to him, causing Quackerjack to blush deeply before looking away from Craze's examining eyes.

Craze giggled before meeting Megavolt and the Liquidator in the hallway, she didn't hand them Quackerjack. "Let me bandage him up okay? I don't think Megavolt can remember how to bandage some one up, Bushroot is still out I bet, Negaduck won't care, and wet bandages won't work." Craze stated, all 3 boys looked at each other after realising how right she actually was, and let Craze through into their room. The room had black walls, white furniture, and a large black screen TV. "Exactly like our room." Craze mumbled to herself before sitting Quackerjack down on a couch. Bushroot was sitting next to him while Negaduck was glaring at Craze from the corner of the room. Megavolt quickly got Craze the First Aid kit and Craze got to work and got a sanitizing wipe.

"This _may_ sting okay Quacky? So here," Craze stopped her sentance to put Quackerjack's hand on her shoulder, "When you feel any pain, squeeze my shoulder so I can ease up or stop, okay?" Quackerjack nodded his head in understanding before flinching as soon as the dissinfecting cloth touched his head, his hand clamped down on Craze's shoulder. "Okay." Craze whispered as she took the cloth off and dabbed it lightly, from that Quackerjack didn't flinch. "Okay, let's wrap you up!" Craze chimed as she got the bandages, she didn't give Quackerjack a time to respond and quickly wrapped his head in the bandage. Less then 5 seconds later. "_**DONE**_!" Craze chimed before hugging Quackerjack, yet before he could return the hug Negaduck grabbed Craze by her shirt collar and dragged her out the door. "Thanks..Not really...So bye, hope ya trip! Later!" Negaduck yelled before slamming the door into Craze's face. Then he turned to the Liquidator. "_Get ready_." Negaduck growled before stomping off to his corner...No one wanted to know _**WHAT**_ he was thinking.

* * *

the Liquidator: Return and get a 100 percent garantee of enjoyment

Craze: *looks at him in a confused manner* WHY DO YOU TALK LIKE THAT?

Mayhemb: Rate and Review please _before_ these 2 get in a hissy fit before their actual fight!


	16. Liquidator vs Craze

Craze: Mayhemb doesn't own any Darkwing Duck Characters! *eats chocolate bar*  
Thorn: *looks scared* Where did you get chocolate?  
Mayhemb: I gave it to her for doing the disclaimer...Why?  
Female Fearsome Five(besides Craze): *runs away* SHE GETS HYPER WITH ANY KIND OF CANDY!  
Mayhemb: **Oh shit**.  
Craze: **YYYYAAAAA-HHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOO***bounces off the walls*  
Mayhemb: *hides behind a large cabbage* Back to the story!

* * *

**With the Female Fearsome Five**

Craze was looking through her large array of her toy weapons. She couldn't help but giggle as the last 5 minutes till the battle ticked away. "Be sure to not dematerialize or scramble his atoms Craze." Thorn reminded her, Craze huffed in annoyance while throwing 20 or so different toys over her shoulder. Those ones were out then. "F_iiii_ne." Craze stated in a annoyed tone of voice before taking 3 toy water guns, a black box, 2 dark red sponges, and a small white ball the same size of a nickel. "Take this to okay Giggles?" Electricity asked as she handed Craze a spiked necklace that looked like a looong centipede curled into a circle, Craze grinned.

"Sure thing Sparky! Thanks!" Craze enthusiastically stated before taking the necklace out of Electricity's hand and placed it around her neck. "Get out of here Craze, 2 minutes till so you better start walking." Darcy stated as she patted Craze's shoulder, Craze nodded her head before waving to the girls as she closed the door behind her and turned...Only to face Tidlewave...Craze jumped back in surprise, yet relaxed when she saw a content look in Tidlewave's eyes. "Don't hurt him_ too_ badly, okay Giggles?" Tidlewave asked, Craze nodded her head in understanding. She knew how Tidlewave felt about the Liquidator being hurt, just like how Craze had felt towards Quackerjack being hurt. "Thanks." Tidlewave whispered before going to the stair, she was going to watch. Craze giggled to herself before skipping happily down the hallway.

* * *

**Fight Zone**

"Well look there, Craze is sporting a piece of the Electricity fashion line. You can tell the team is rooting for Craze to win!" Ample Grime stated as she pointed to Craze as she and the Liquidator stood across from each other. "Advertisements doesn't help the actual package." the Liquidator chortled, yet Craze just stuck her tongue out at him. "Well, already the Liquidator is picking at Craze, not a smart move my friend." Tuskernini stated before a bell dinged, since no one wanted to ask if the contestants were ready they used a bell now, and Craze jumped backwards as the Liquidator lunged at her.

"Give up easily and there is a 10 percent chance that there will be no pain!" the Liquidator chortled again before lunging at Craze, who side-stepped his attack again. "Quit yapping your jaw and give me a good fight! This is boring!" Craze stated as she continued to dodge the Liquidator's attack, and yawned when he continued to attack her. The Liquidator was starting to boil in anger, no one ever yawned while fighting him! He was the master of all liquids! "Bored out of your mind, then take a all expenses paid trip to...Pain!" The Liquidator yelled before wrapping around Craze, constricting her body...Then he went wide eyed when he saw her next move...SHE GRINNED! AND LAUGHED!

"Oh yeah, this is real pain, _suuure_! And Darkwing Duck is a stud muffin!" Craze joked on and on, causing the Liquidator to boil. "**STOP YOUR CHATTING**!" the Liquidator yelled in frustration, most of the villains flinched yet Craze just continued to grin. "Do you know something?" Craze asked as she tilted her head to the side, the Liquidator glared at her. "_What_?" the Liquidator asked, pure venom in his voice...He suddenly felt her hands move... "You really need to figure out how to not conduct electricity." Craze stated, this time the Liquidator tilted his head to the side. "_What_ does that-" the Liquidator was cut short when he suddenly felt a shocking explosion from his waist and he let go of Craze, his head felt cloudy as he stumbled away...Yet he saw the black box in Craze's hand.

"What's the matter Licky? Don't like my games?" Craze asked in pure innocence before laughing like a maniac...The Liquidator moaned in pain as his head rung out in pain...His vision blurred slightly now also...That box had taken a lot out of him, or atleast more than he had expected. He saw, through his vision was blurred, a blue figure above the stands waving at him...He blinked to try to clear his vision, only for him to chuckle lightly...Up in the stands was Tidlewave, waving at him,...Trying to help him. "What a woman." the Liquidator stated before shaking his head to clear his mind, he had a fight to win...Plus the kiss she blew him helped greatly to.

"Tired of odd toys ruining your play time, look no further, here is the answer to your problems-" the Liquidator stopped as he put a ball of water around the black box, Craze dropped it as if on instinct. "Hard water!" he finished as the water suddenly became hard and now with a yellow color to it. "Oh poo! You ruined my electo box!" Craze yelled in frustration as she pulled at her pig tails, the Liquidator chuckled...Then he heard her giggling again..."Ohhhhh well, as Tidlewave says. _When someone turns your toys off, turn another one on!_...Oh! Wait...That was me who said it!" Craze said to herself as she pulled out a white ball, the Liquidator stared at her.

"**CATCH**!" Craze yelled as she threw the white ball at the Liquidator, who caught it...Nothing happened..."What is this suppose to d-" the Liquidator's question was cut off when the ball suddenly exploded and white dust filled around the Liquidator. "**NEVER UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF FLOWER**!" Craze yelled repeatedly as she skipped around the Liquidator, she was throwing baking flour at him (she got the rest of the baking flower out of thin air, don't ask, it's Craze we're talking about). After another 5 minutes of this treatment, and Craze patting his new form, the Liquidator was now a block of soggy flower. "The winner is Craze!...Now time for the 30 minute break before the last 2 matches." Ammonia Pine explained, the crowd applauded for a bit before chatting as Craze carried the Liquidator to his team's side.

"Sorry Licky, hope I didn't hurt you to bad." Craze apologized, the Liquidator mumbled something that no one understood. "I did not understand that, I doooo understand though that you liiiike Tidlewave." Craze started with a grin as she ended up in front of the Male Fearsome Five's door and opened it. "Honey i'm home! And I brought wet flower!" Craze stated as she strutted in, the Male Fearsome Five stared at her as she placed the Liquidator on the floor and took out a water gun. "Hold stiiill!" Craze chimed before pulling the trigger of the white water gun and a huge jetstream of water hit the Liquidator's form, causing it to shoot backwards. "ENOUGH WATER!" the male Fearsome Five yelled as the room was starting to flood with water, Craze blew a raspberry yet stopped.

"You guys are no fun!" Craze whined as she placed the water gun back into her pocket, then turned to the door as some one outside knocked on it. "Cooooming!" Craze chimed as she skipped through the knee-high water and opened the door, on the other side was Tidlewave..."What happened here?" Tidlewave asked as she looked at the partially soaked room, then at Craze who held up a make shift halo over her head. "Noooothing!" Craze stated, but the expression on Tidlewave's face made her drop the halo. "...We will talk about this later, now hurry up. There is a party in the Fight Zone for about 25 minutes." Tidlewave stated, once she was done with the sentance though Craze was already out of the door. "Later." Tidlewave stated as she showed the Male Fearsome Five the peace sign before leaving to go to the party.

* * *

Craze: Paaaar-tay!

Mayhemb: -_- I worry about you sometimes

Craze: Yay!

Mayhemb: *sweat drops*

Tidlewave: Rate and Review please


	17. Party!

Thorn: Mayhemb does not own any original Darkwing Duck characters or the actual series

Mayhemb: Sadly *cries a few tears*

Negaduck: Carry on with the story will ya?

Mayhemb: SHUT THE FUCK UP YA ARROANT BASTARD!

Negaduck: No need to be angry, sheesh...

Thorn: *sweat drops* Oooooh...Kay then...On with the show!

* * *

**Fight Zone**

Tidlewave was right, a party was being held in the Fight Zone. A DJ was playing tunes, huge speakers were around the area, and snack tables were set up with goodies from around the world. "Paar-tay!" Quackerjack yelled at the top of his lungs when he and the other members of the Male Fearsome Five stepped into the party zone. "Glad you guys came out." Tidlewave stated from the wall she was leaning against, she grinned at them. "Why do yoou look so smug?" Negaduck asked, he was slightly ticked off at the girls for...You know...Winning most of the rounds... "No reason...Just that most people out there are _couples_ since this is _couples_ dancing right now." Tidlewave stated through her giggles as the boys suddenly found that most people were at the sides of the dance floor while only a few people were actually dancing.

"...You planed this, didn't you?" Negaduck asked as he glared at Tidlewave, who only giggled at him before sliding across the dance floor. She waved at people and decliened a few boys who tried to ask her to dance. "Honestly, that girl is just asking for trouble sometimes." Negaduck growled before stomping after her, the rest of the Male Fearsome Five in tow. They saw her talking to the Female Fearsome Five who were once again in new clothes.

Electricity was wearing a black tank top, grey jeans, the same belt, her necklace that Craze had borrowed, and yellow sneakers. Craze had a red tank top, pink knee high skirt, yellow neon leggings, her mask, and black ballet shoes. Darcy had her red blouse, a black knee high skirt, and grey boots. Thorn and Tidlewave had the same clothes on. "Well, don't you girls look nice." Negaduck growled, instantly attracting the girls attention. "Well, it _**is**_ a party Negaduck." Darcy stated as if it was the most obvious thing, the response mad Negaduck a **_biiiit_** angry, evident as he growled slightly.

"Really Negaduck, you need to relax." Thorn chipped in, she even smiled calmly while Craze seemed to ask her random questions. "Why are you soo relaxed?" Craze asked, at this Thorn took a small bottle (out of no where) and held it out for Craze to grab, the bottle was a claming blue in the shape of a tulip head. "My new relaxing pollen, garanteed to calm you." Thorn stated with a small smile as Craze looked the bottle over before uncorking it, the cork was where the pollen would be for the tulip, and leaned in to sniff it closly. Instantly Craze's eyes watered a bit before recorking the bottle.

"**THAT STUFF BURNS**!" Craze yelled as she gave the bottle back to Thorn, who giggled lightly. "That's because you held a large quantity of it at a close distance, you only need to smell a little bit to get the full effect." Thorn stated as she hid the bottle, then Steelbeak showed up. "Oi' Thorn, Craze, TW, Elec, 'n Darcy! A few folks want ta see yous goils." Steelbeak stated as he pointed behind his shoulder to a large group of villains who smiled at the 5, who turned to each other while shrugging their shoulders.

"Be right back boys!" Craze chimed before skipping off with the girls to talk to the group, only the Male Fearsome Five and Steelbeak were left for now. "So 'eh, are yous guys done wit dis here contest? Since the goils already wo-" Steelbeak's sentence was cut short when Negaduck clamped his beak. "_NO_ we are **NOT** done, I don't want those girls even_ thinking_ they have a advantage over us! So they only won 3 fights, that isn't all 5 of them! Until the last fight is fought, this_ isn't over_." Negaduck stated before letting go of Steelbeak's beak, who glared at him.

"If yous thinks ya can win agains' them goils, yous got anothe' thing comin'." Steelbeak stated before walking away, just as Electricity and Craze came back to the group. "We found out who punked you guys." Craze chimed, all the boys were on edge. "WHO?" they all yelled, Electricity and Craze shared a smirk. "Turns out that Thorn was a biiiiiit mad at you guys for calling us fakers." Electricity stated, all the boys blinked...It was **_Thorn_** who punked them? "Any way, I'm going to go get some punch...Hope no ones spiked it...Yet." Craze stated before pulling out a bottle of vodka and skipping over to the punch bowl, Electricity shook her head.

"Sometimes I wonder if she ever thinks about things besides jokes." Electricity mummbled as she and the Male Fearsome Five watched as Craze dumped the whole entire bottle of vodka into the punchbowl before skipping off as if it never happened. "5 more minutes till the party is done!" the intercom shouted, Electricity looked a bit relieved at that. "Thank goodness." Electricity mummbled, Negaduck couldn't help but smirk at that. "What's wrong Electricity? Don't like parties?" Negaduck asked, Electricity glared at him before turning her head a bit.

"You could...Say that I guess." Electricity mummbled, right before she was suddenly pulled away by Craze...Who was being chased after by a small group of people. "I wonder what happened." Megavolt mummbled as he watched the group chase Craze and Electricity, the others could only blink in reply. Tidlewave walked up to the group then, along with a worried Thorn. "Do you know where Craze ran?" Thorn asked before Tidlewave was able to talk, the whole group pointed to the group that was after Craze and Electricity. "Thanks." Thorn gasped before running after the group to, Tidlewave smirked at this.

"Well, I will see you boys later then." Tidlewave stated when the intercom beeped, the party was over, then she walked away from the group. "Come on ya knobs, lets go." Negaduck stated, the others just followed and they couldn't help but watch as Thorn scolded Craze as the 2 and Electricity walked back to their side of the arena along with Tidlewave and Darcy. "Get ready Megavolt, you'll need it." Quackerjack whispered to Megavolt, who gulped lightly at the thought of his fight.

* * *

Mayhemb; Sorry bout that wait, stuff happens in summer and I've been unable to reach my laptop in a while.

Thorn; We forgive you, as long as you still work on the story

Megavolt; Rate and Review!

Tidlewave; And tune in soon to see the fight!

Megavolt; *gulps*


End file.
